Arrogance and Animosity
by IvyCreed6
Summary: The story of the two most promising wizards of their age before they had Harry, before they were married, before they were in love, before they even got along! James is absolutely sure that Lily is the one for him. Lily is positive that they weren't desti
1. Chapter 1: In which it begins

**_Title-Arrogance and Animosity_**

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

_**Note from the Author- **I believe I am finally satisfied with this version I have a better plot idea and development will be easier with the more time I have._

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Pride and Prejudice if I did that would be so cool! I also do not own Harry Potetr or any of his relatives._

* * *

**Chapter One -** **The Train**

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood , this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families that he is considered as rightful property of some one or other of their daughters. "My dear Mr. Bennet," said his lady to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfeild Park is let at last?"_

Lily's eyes scanned the well known page ofof favorite book.The words had long ago been memorized but she was still captivated by itHer parents had always been extremely facisnated by great Liturature.

Lily ,unlike her sister, inherited the interest at a young age. Petunia argued this much but she was truly the odd one in the family.

Lily's mother had copper hair that curled gently down to her shoulder, while her father had bright red hair with a slight wave to it. Lily's hair was a mixture of the two, a dark red with waves down a couple inches past the shoulder blade.

Petunia had dingy brown hair that ended only just past her ear lobe.

Her mother had bright green eyes that would express everything to the looker, and her father had soft brown eyes full of laughter.

Lily's eyes were green like her mother's and the amused expression her father carried. Petunia's eyes were brown, but they held no laughter or truth.

"Excuse me."

Lily looked up from her book and smiled at the first year girl who stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" She answered marking her place with her index finger.

"Well you see. My cat went missing and I was wondering if you had seen him."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "No , I'm sorry I haven't."

The little girl's shoulders sagged. "Oh… thank you anyway." She started away and Lily felt a pang of guilt. She set the book down on the seat. "I'll help you look for it though."

The girl beamed. "Thank you so much!"

Lily and the girl walked down the train's corridor looking for the cat that she'd named Merlin.

"Listen you should go back to your compartment I'll continue to look for him okay?"

The girl nodded and walked back to her compartment sadly.

"Merlin!" She called softly as she peeked into an empty compartment .

She looked under the seats and sighed. "Where could a cat hide?"

"In many places Evans , you just have to know where to look." An annoyingly familiar voice answered her question.

"Really? And where should I look Potter?" She questioned getting up from the floor.

James flashed a trademark grin and stepped past her reached up into the luggage storage area and pulled down a small balck kitten.

The tag around it's neck shone brightly and she could see the engraved name "Merlin" on it. James handed the cat to her. "Didn't know you were fond of cat's Evans."

"I'm not , but I happen to like my job as a prefect to help little first years find their pets."

She answered taking the kitten from his arms and exiting the compartment.

"What? No thank you , Evans?" James asked following close behind her.

"The girl can thank you Potter because I have nothing to be appreciative of." She replied frostily. James smirked. "Oh I know you appreciate quite a few things about me Evans."

Lily turned around and faced him smililying to sweetly for it to be genuine. "How clever of you Mr. Potter, to know something of which you are ignorant." She stated then turned back around andcontinued on her way to the compartment the girl disappeared into.

"Here's your cat." She sighed handing the kitten to the happy girl.

"OH! Thankyou so much for finding him!" She cried stroking the kittne lovingly.

"Don't thank me he found him." She answered jerking her thumb in James's direction.

" Thank you!" She grinned turning to James.

"It was no trouble."

Lily shut the compartment door and started back to her own compartment.

"Elizabeth Bennet. That was a line from Pride and Prejudice."

Lily smiled without facing him. "Of course. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm waiting for somebody important."

James raised an eyebrow. "I'm not important? If I'm not important to you then what is?"

Lily sighed sitting down where she had been before the girl interrupted.

" I'm afraid. I can't tell you."

"I must know." James stood in the doorway

Lily smiled the sickeningly sweet smile again and got up from the bench and walked to the door. "Get used to disappointment." She stated then shut the door in his face.

James looked at the door a moment and blinked. "Princess Bride." He muttered.

* * *

Lily settled back down on the bench and opened her book once more.

_Mr. Bennet replied that he had not. _

"_But it is ," returned she; "for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it."_

_Mr. Bennet made no answer._

"_Do not you want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife impatiently._

"_You want to tell me , and I have no objection to hearting it."_

_This was invitation enough._

_"Why my dear , you must know , Mrs. Long says that Netherfeild is taken by a young man of larger fortune from the north of England ; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place , and was so much delighted with it that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately ; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas , and some of his servants are to be in th ehouse by the end of the week._

"_What is his name?"_

"_Bingly."_

"_Is he married or single?"_

"_Oh! Single, my dear to be sure ! A single man of large fortune ; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"_

"_How so? How can it affect them?"_

"_My dear Mr. Bennet," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."_

"_Is that his design in settling here?"_

" _Design! Nonsense, how can you tal so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."_

"LILS!" A cheery voice yelled causing Lily to look up.

In the doorway stood two girls. One was somewhat short with bright blonde hair cut short and deep blue eyes. Lily grinned. "Hannah!" She greeted hugging the girl tightly.

Hannah Breton had been Lily's best friend since the very first day of school.

Lily turned to the asian girl who she didn't know. She was taller than Hannah and about an inch taller than Lily herself. She had long black hair down to her waist and almond shaped chocolate brown eyes.

"Who's your friend?"

"Hi , I'm Amanda Chang. I moved here from America."

"Please to meet you Amanda."

"She lives next door to me." Hannah explained taking a seat and Amanda followed.

"I see you're reading Pride and Prejudice. Jane Austen is wonderful don't you agree?"

Lily nodded in ageement. "Have you seen Mia yet Han?" Lily asked.

'I'm almost there!' A voice shouted in Lily's head causing her to jump.

The door opened to reveal a brown haired girl holding an owl cage.

"Hey Mia." Both Lily and Hannah greeted in unison.

'You scared me when you popped in my head.'

'Sorry. My telepathy has been acting up a little bit.'

'It's okay. It was just really loud.'

Amelia "Mia" Cleaver became their friend a couple months after school started when they discovered that she had telepathic abilities. They accepted her despite that fact she was different.

"Who's the new girl?" Mia asked tilting her head slightly and setting Frankie her barn owl next to Lily.

"Hi , I'm Amanda Chang. I moved here from America." She greeted extending her hand. Mia raised an eyebrow and shook her hand.

"She lives next door to me." Hannah said again.

Mia sat down next to Lily and sighed. "Well what happened over summer break?"

Hannah yawned. "Nothing much. My parents and I took our annual trip to Rome. I didn't meet any cute guys this time though. What about you Lils?"  
"I went to Paris for a few weeks then to Greece. I got sea sick during a cruise and was miserable for a week." She laughed. "I got to teach the dance class is Paris though. It was nice to go back."

"Meet any hot dancers?" Hannah asked.

"Nope."

"Aw too bad. Mia?"

"I stayed at home and watched my sisters."

"So you didn't meet any guys either huh? I guess we're all romantically challenged." Hannah sighed.

"Well…I met somebody." Amanda said quietly.

Hannah brighten , she loved romantic stories. " Tell us all about it."

Amanda smiled. "Well. It was before I moved. I was in Newyork and I stopped in this coffee shop and bought something when I was walking out I bumped into this guy and coffee spilled all over him and he fell on the ground. He was shy it was really cute. He was extremely handsome and sweet and very old fashioned. He didn't kiss me until I asked him why he wouldn't. Do you want to know what he said?" She asked sighing at the memory. "He said he loved me and didn't want to rush anything or force me to do something I didn't want to. We hung out all summer. I found out one day that I had to move and before I could say goodbye we left."

Hannah hugged Amanda. "That is so sad!"

Even Amelia seemed to sympathize with her.

"What was his name?" Lily asked curiously. She didn't believe a guy like that could exsist in the same world that James Potter did.

Amanda blushed. "His name was Sirius, Sirius Black."

* * *

"So Padfoot, how was America?" James asked lounging on the bench.

"It was boring really. Nothing much to tell. I would've liked to stay at your house all summer." He sighed then an image flashed to his mind. Amanda. He shook his head. Sirius Black didn't need her if she was just gonna up and leave him out to dry.

'_I just wish I knew where she'd gone. And why she didn't say anything.' _He hadn't told any of his friends about meeting a girl he thought he loved and then was ditched. He had a reputation to uphold. Girls didn't want guys who were dumped.

'_Why can't I get her out of my head?'_

* * *

Mia stifled a laugh and Hannah choked on air while Lily stared at her like she was crazy.

Coul it be the same Black that they knew? Amanda patted Hannah on the back to help her breathe. "I hope I'll see him again."

"Oh don't worry I think you will." Mia stated with a knowing smile.

"Amanda let's go for a walk." Lily suggested grabbing the girl's arm.

"Okay. Where are we going?" She asked as they led her down the corridor to the very last compartment on the right where the Marauders always sat.

Hannah smoothed Amanda's hair a little and smiled.

"What's the big deal you guys?" Amanda asked thinking they were crazy.

"You'll see." Hannah laughed knocking on the door.

James opened the door and saw Lily standing there. "So you've finally come to your senses Evans?" He asked.

Lily rolled her eyes "No I want to see Black."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and joined James by the door. "Yeah?"

Lily stepped aside and Amanda's eyes widened. "Sirius?" She asked with a huge smile.

Sirius looked even more shocked and pleased than she was. "Amanda? What are you doing here?"

"My family moved her and I transferred schools."She answered laughing and hugging him. Sirius returned the embrace and spun her around in the cramped corridor. "Oh my gosh it's so great to…." He saw James's and the rest of his friend's faces.

"I guess America wasn't as boring as you said." James stated in shock.

"Boring?" Amanda asked pulling away from him and retreating to the girls. "You said you were most happy when you were with me."

Sirius looked from James to Amanda and back before throwing on a casual expression. "Well I may've been over exaggerating on saying it was the best time."

Amanda did her best to hide a hurt expression. "So were you over exaggerating when you said you loved me?" She asked angrily as her hands balled into fists. "What else did you lie about?" Before he could answer Amanda punched him Sirius fell back onto the floor.

"I wish I'd never met you Sirius Black." She snarled before stalking away.

"Woah she's strong…" James muttered.

Lily felt a pang of guilt she didn't think anythign like this was going to happen.

"Amanda wait!" She yelled then glared at the boys in the compartment. "I hope you all are proud of Black here." She seethed before following Amanda.

"We're going with her." Hannah stated as she and Mia ran after them.

* * *

Lily sat next to Amanda in the compartment while Mia and Hannah waited outside.

"I'm very sorry Amanda I didn't want you to be hurt." Lily said quietly putting a hand on her shoulder while Amanda looked out the window watching the land pass by rapidly.

They sat in silence for awhile until Amanda sighed. "After this I can't help but think of The book you were reading earlier Lily."

"What about it?" Lily asked emerald eyes filled with concern. Amanda turned around and she didn't have any traces of tears. "There is a line that describes what I'm feeling.

'I could easily forgive _his _pride had he not mortified mine.'"

Lily smiled reassuringly. "Black isn't everything. You'll be alright. You have me and Mia and Hannah looking out for you."

Amanda smiled and hugged Lily. "Thank you."

* * *

_Read and Review pleaseI love it when people review_

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2: In which there is eating

**_Title-Arrogance and Animosity_**

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

_**Note from the Author- **Thanks for much for the review hproxdobbyssox! Yes I had just watched Grease and I got inspiration from it. I changed a couple things up but all in all I have thought for a very long time that Siriuswas like Danny. For all those people who read this and didn't review I'm very sad. Reviewing is to help people who wish to get better or need ideas or encouragement. Without reviews it's like their story doesn't matter. I've seen storys that are not at all accurate with 64 reviews. We should give credit to the ones who are good not just mine but alot of other people's stories. So please review!_

_I'm very sorry this chapter took so long but I was in a differant state visit my grandfather before he died and then a whole bunch of birthdays hit my family including mine._

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or any of his relatives._

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Feast**

_"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Mr. Darcy , looking at the eldest Miss Bennet._

_"Oh! she is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty , and I dare say , very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."_

_"Which do you mean?" and turning around, he looked for a moment at Elizabeth, till catching her eye he withdrew his own and coldly said, "She is tolerable ; but not handsome enough to tempt me; and I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."_

_Mr. Bingly followed his advice. Mr. Darcy walked off; and Elizabeth remained with no very cordial feelings towards him. She told the story however with great spirit among her friends ; for she had a lively, playful, disposition , which delighted in anything ridiculous._

Lily shut the book marking her place with a piece of parchment.

The sky outside was black and covered with stars as they approached the castle. Lily smiled fondly happy to be at school once again. She loved school work and was quite good at it too. "Another year at Hogwarts." She sighed happily. Mia returned the comment with a smile. Lily was bright ; but of you put her up to Mia then she was no where near as book smart. Mia was practical and made perfect grades in alomost everything. Hannah wasn't as great with work but she was athletic and was sure to make the house team this year.

"So what exactly is the sorting like?" Amanda asked curiously as the train screetched to a halt.

"It's very simple actually." Mia began before she was interrupted by Hannah.

"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT TROLLS!" Han yelled. The entire group of girls looked at her as if she'd sprouted two heads and re-named herself Snorklefel.

"Really?" Amanda asked falling for it hook , line, and sinker.

_'Hannah that's not true now the girl is scared!'_ Mia chastised her.

_'I know but we didn't know what the sorting was till it happend and she shouldn't either!' _

_'Good point.'_

"Yeah , but it's perfectly safe." Mia lied smoothly. This time it was Lily's turn to stare at the two "Snorklefels."

_'Just go along with it.' _Mia stated.

"You can't be Serious." Amanda gulped her heart racing.

The trio fought back a "Sirius" and "Serious" pun for the sake of Amanda's crushed heart.

"It's safe hardly anyone has died." Lily added struggling not to laugh. It was mean and horrible to make her believe this ; but she had too it was a tradition for the new students.

"Hardly anyone?" Amanda turned ghostly white.

* * *

"You know we don't care if you did turn goofy after meeting her mate." Prongs said trying to pull Sirius out of his funk as they left the train and started towards the carriages. 

"I mean, we all still like James and he's been crazy for six years." Remus said causing James to laugh.

"Just because I've found somebody doesn't mean you get to pick at me." James responded.  
"You're found her Prongs ; but she loathes you." Remus answered climbing into the coach.

"She says it ; but one day she'll admit that I'm sexy."

"I don't think she'll start lying mate." Sirius joked getting into better spirits.

Remus and Peter laughed while James tried to think of a come back. His supply of comeboacks failed him resulting in only one option looking out the window and ignoring them until they'd forgotten. Which would take about three minutes. James stared into the night and caught a glimpse of a familar fiery haired girl. Lily stood in front of a coach waiting for her friends to get in ; and she was laughing.

James longed to make her laugh like that but all she even did was scorn him. James sighed This year, he would be more determined than ever andsweep Lily Evans off her dainty feet even if he had to use his trusty broomstick and wand to help him. All was fair in love and war of course.  
as she disappeared and the invisible creatures began to move forward.

* * *

"Chang , Amanda!" 

Amanda was mad , angry would be a better discription. She hated how she'd fallen for their trick about troll wrestling. She looked up and their table where they sat laughing their heads off and she stuck her tongue out at them which only caused them to laugh even harder. Even though she'd been tricked Amanda felt happy. She didn't make friends very easily and though they tricked her there was no malice or hate behind it simply a joke. Amanda took a seat on the stool and the Teahcer placed the hat on her head.

_"Awfully old to be sorted aren't we?"_ The hat spoke inside her head.

_"No, I just transferred here."_ Amanda answered wishing that this would be over.

_"Well certainly not afraid of speaking. Courage, intelligence, very cunning, but honest...I know exactly where you belong..." _The hat paused for a moment.

"Gryffindor!" It shouted and there was a very loud cheering from the maroon table.

Amanda grinned as she walked to where Hannah, Lily, and Mia sat. "Trolls, eh?" She asked crossing her arms.

"It was initiation. You wouldn't be a proper first year if you'd known what the sorting was." Hannah expalined giggling as Amanda sat down. Dumbledore rose to his feet spreading his arms wide. "Welcome back to School..."

Amanda stopped listening after awhile as her gaze wandered to the table and saw Sirius. _'Why on earth do I have to be in his house?'_ She wondered with an exasperated groan. This was just what she needed.

* * *

_Read and Review. Again sorry for it being short._


	3. Chapter 3: In which there is singing

_**Title-Arrogance and Animosity**_

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

**Note from the Author- **_I'm back. I don't know why this chapter is so crazy but it's really weird so bear with me. Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I took so long in writing this. I've had a horrible case of writer's block. It's gone now. Enjoy the chapter._

**SkyQuill: **_It's very nice to hear I'm good instead of having my sister the grammar nazi all over me._

**Whitelight: **_I'm so happy you love the story! Grease is like…one of my favorite movies._

**An Aspiring Author: **_I love all three too! Ithink it's cool how she's spouting out literature and James is keeping up. It shows he's actually smart. Oh yeah and did you notice that the title Arrogance and Animosity means Pride and Prejudice?_

**mrspadfoot4eva: **_I just might have to steal that name from you. I'm glad you like the storyt!_

_Oh and by the way. They day you last three reviewed was on my birthday so it made me happy._

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or any of his relatives._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Dreams**

Lily walked through the corridors towards the great hall alone. "Where is everyone?" She thought looking around the empty hall. Her long deep red hair tumbled down to her shoulders in waves. Instead of her usual school uniform she wore a long elegant white dress. She pushed the heavy wooden doors to the Great Hall open only to find it lit up by candles and beautiful fountains. The doors slammed shut and loud yet strangly familiar oragn music filled the giant room. The girl looked around in confusion and looked up to see at the high table stood a tall figure in a black cape. 

"What the heck…" She whispered and felt a strange uncontrolable urge to sing.

"In school he sang to me. In dreams he came…." She began looking around the room in horror. The man turned and revealed that he wore a white mask to cover his face.

'This is weird…' Lily thought as the verse continued. 

"That boy which calls to me and doodles my name. And in school again I again find…"

The man stepped from the high table and seemed to glide across the floor to her.

Their faces drew close yet the words flowed still.

"The Phantom of Hogwarts is there inside my mind…"

The masked man took her hand and spun her around and dipped her low to the ground as he too began to sing. "Start once again with me our strange duet." His voice took her breath away and he pulled her back up still holding her close and continued to dance. "My true love for you grows stronger yet."

Lily's hands moved up to his shoulders as he continued to dance and then spun her out sending her away. " And though you turn from me. I will someday prove."

He lept onto a table his cape swishing and he turned back towards her dramatically raising his arm. "The Phantom of Hogwarts is there. Inside your mind."

Lily followed gracefully climbing onto the table. Their hands met touching lightly and then they both twirled away only to come back even close then before. Lily's finger tips brushed across thw hite mask. "Girls who have seen your face. Swoon from love. I am the mask you wear."

"It's lies they hear." He said pulling her hand away from the mask.

"My spirit and your own. In one combined The Phantom of Hogwarts is there inside my mind." Lily sang as they began a series of difficult footwork. She wanted more than anything to yank that mask off and see who her partner was that she seemed to have fallen for so quickly.

"In all your fantasies you always knew. The one you loathed and loved."

"Was you."

"And in this laybrinth That is your heart. The Phantom of Hogwarts is there."

"Inside my heart."

The Phantom dipped her again and Lily gripped the mask and pulled it off….

"LILY WAKE UP!" Hannah yelled into her friends ears who jumped nearly three feet in the air before landing back on the couch where she'd fallen alseep while reading.

Laughter filled the room and she looked up her eyes adjusting to conciousness and she saw Mia, Amanda, and Hannah standing there in their night clothes.

"We got worried after three hours of waiting up for you." Mia explained. Liky's green eyes flicked over to Amanda who held d a bucket.

"And what was that for?" Lily inquired rasinging an eyebrow.

"Incase yelling didn't work." She tilted the bucket to show the ice cold water to the red head.

"Well I'm glad Hannah's method was tried first. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was."

Lily said rubbing her eyes.

"There is one question Lils….what were you humming?" Mia asked. Lily's eyes widened and she blinked up at her. "I was humming?"

"It sounded familiar too…. But I couldn't olace my finger on it." Hannah sighed sitting down on Lily's feet.

"It was from the Phantom of the Opera. I saw it this summer." Amanda said calmly. The extreme lack emotion in her voice said that this too was seen with Sirius.

"Huh that's weird now let's get to bed." Lily said getting up off the couch and heading towards the staircase. She didn't want to repeat her dream aloud to her friends.

They all exchanged glances. "You are not getting away that easily." Amanada said as they followed her upstairs to their room.

"What happened in that dream?" Hannah added as all three pounced onto her bed waiting for an explanation.

Lily sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get a moments rest if she didn't tell them.

"I had a dream I was in the Great Hall dancing and singing with this extremely handsome guy okay? But I couldn't see his face because of a mask and you woke me up before I could see who it was."

"Oh…" They all said getting off her bed.

"Well Lily maybe your gut will turn up when you go back to sleep." Amanda said shrugging and hopping onto her own bed.

Lily shrugged. "It's no big deal." She snuggled down beneath the covers and closed her eyes and soon difted off to sleep.

* * *

"Can't you just throw something at him?" 

"And have him hex me? I think not moony you'd better do it." Sirius said.

Remus shook his head falling back onto his pillow as they both tried to ignore the loud humming coming from James's bed.

"I hate it when he has this stupid Phantom dream." They both said in unison.

* * *

The Gryffindors sat in their Defense Against the Darks Arts class. It had been a week since the episode on the train and things were still pretty tense. 

"I'm pleased to announce That your grades on the Werewolf essays were all passing." The Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher held rolls of parchment in his arms.

"Ms. Evans your normal work as usual." He winked and handed back her parchment.

"Thank you sir..." She replied modestly yet she still grinned.

"Mr. Lupin! Fantastic job if I do says so myself, but one with your knowledge..it seemed a bit lacking…" He said attemtping not to spill the beans on Remus's "Furry Secret."

Lupin nodded solemly. "I will try to do better next time…"

"Mr. Potter! I was rather shocked to read your essay it was better than I would expect."

James smiled. "Thank you sir."

"You'd better watch out Miss Evans he's starting to catch up with you."

James looked over at her with a trademark Potter smirk but she turned away ignoring it and began writing on a piece of parchment.

"Mr. Snape nice job! It was if you actually knew a werewolf…"

Snape smiled his thin oily smile and looked back at Remus. "Of course I don't professor... You know that."

"Of course my boy it was merely a joke...That reminds me of a good one I heard about a turtle and Muggle..." The Professor began to ramble.

'_That Greasy headed Git! I'll show him…..'_James pulled out his wand and muttered under his breath and put it away once again. There was no visible change to Snape.

"And the turtle said 'Hey this isn't clam chowder! This is chicken noodle!' " The teacher barked loudly and began to laugh as if it were the funniest thing in the word...

They were dismissed from class and thestudents scattered to head towards their next class for the day.

Laughter filled that hall after a few moments and Lily's brow furrowed as she looked to see what caused it. Snape was walking alone down the hall as usual, but wasn't usual were the words printed in pink shimmering letters on his back.

"I am a Greasy Weasel like suck up. I also like to scrub my mother's feet every night."

Lily whirled around seeing that the the Marauders were the ones laughing the hardest. Anger boiled inside her as she moved forward to tell him but stopped.

'_He'll just call me a foul name and refuse to accept my help.'_

Lily sighed waving her wand and Snape didn't even flinch as a large mirror appeared in front of him and behind him. In the reflection he could see that words clearly.

It was impossible for her to tell his reaction because Lily turned around. "Everyone clear out NOW! Or You'll be joining The culprit in detention." Her emerald eyes locked in on James and he knew that she knew it was him.

"I hate that keen sense of hers…" James muttered as everyone left. Sirius gave him a supportive clap on the shoulder and then left so that he wouldn't have to face the wrath of Lily Evans.

* * *

"You'll be reporting to Professor Slughorn tonight at 7. You'd better not skip out you know how much he hates that." Lily said smirking slightly as she handed Potter his slip and turned away. 

"And I assume you'll be there this time?" James asked.

"What?" Lily turned back around.

"Don't you usually work on some sort of project with Slughorn at 7 on this night?" James asked clarifying the question from before.

Lily's eyes widened somewhat as she realized he was right. She brewed potions for Professor Slughorn everyweek for the years below her.

" I…I guess I will…" Lily said wondering how on earth she could've forgotten. She looked at the paper wanting to change the date but it was laready set there was nothing she could do._'Bloody…'_

* * *

_LOL! Anyway Thanks for readin please Review. I also have something to say. I'm setting up a contest ask me a Harry potter trivia question and I'll solve it on my own with out asking anybody else or using internet. To the person who stumps me will get a small part in this story as a character that helps James and Lily. Okay? Submit the question in your review! Thanks BYE!_


	4. Chapter 4: In which there is Slughorn

**Title-**Arrogance and Animosity 

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

**Note from the Author- **_I'm still looking for somebody that can stump me. I know I am not the biggest Harry Potetr fan so dust off your books and throw really random crap at me. GOOD LUCK!_

**mrspadfoot4eva: **_Thanks for the review and the challenge, but you'll have to do better XD I'm crazy…As for really wanting to be in the story keep on asking me questions. You can also e-mail me. I don't care it will make me feel special. _

**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy **_Thanks for the review. I try my best to put humor in my stories._

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or any of his relatives._

**Chapter 4**- Potions 

"Lily how could you forget! You always work with slughorn ever since your second year!" Hannah said as her friend was freaking out over dinner.

"I know I KNOW! It just completely slipped my mind and now I have to spend hours with him tonight!" Lily groaned hitting herself with the palm of her hand.

" Lily…why are you still thinking about that song?" Mia asked taking a gulp of her pumpkin juice.  
"Why are you searching in my mind?" Lily hissed so that people wouldn't hear about her friend's secret. They'd filled Amanda in on it the day before so it was safe to such things around her but the rest of the school…not yet.

"I wasn't you're just thinking so loud." Mia said with a shrug. "It's a rather catchy tune…but the lyrics aren't right."

Lily nodded running her fingers through her hair. "I know but that's what we were singing in the dream."

"May I see this guy Lily?" Amelia asked. Lily sighed and nodded emptying her mind of everything but the image of her "Dream Erik." (Erik is the Phantom's Name)

"He's Handsome…" Mia said after a long moment. "You should be very happy that your mind can generate such an attractive man."

Lily blushed slightly. She too had thought that the guy was good looking. "I wish I could've seen his face."

"Amanda!" A voice called causing all the girls to turn and look. A boy in the year ahead them stood there. He had black hair and clear blue eyes and was rather tall. Lily had met him before on a few occasions, his name was Frank Longbottom.

"Yes?" Amanda asked turning around completely. Frank rubbed the back of his neck looking down nervously. "I was just wondering if maybe..on the first trip to the town that maybe you'd…" His words trailed off and Amanda smiled. "Go with you?" She finished for him. He nodded wordlessly. "Yes I'd like that."

"Really?" Frank's face lit up. "Great! Oh and the first Quidditch game is coming up and since Gryffindor isn't playing I was wondering if maybe you'd come to support the Ravenclaws instead."

Amanda nodded again. "Sure."

"Great!" Frank turned around and left them there to stare at Amanda.

"What?" The asian girl said wondering why they'd be looking at her so strangely.

"You agreed to go on a date with Frank Longbottom." Hannah said as if it were obvious.  
"Yeah? He's smart and a great wizard. What's the problem?" Amanda asked.

"What is the problem? I'll tell you what the problem is missy!" Hannah opened her mouth but no words came out. "Mia you tell her the problem."

Mia sighed shaking her head. "You were just brushed off by Black. You're still techinically on the rebound." She explained.

"Thank you." Hannah said "So like I said. It would be worng for you to go out with him."

Amanda held her hands up in surrender. "Guys it's okay. I'm totally over Black. He's a jerk along with the rest of his goons."

Lily nodded her agreement. "All accept for Remus. I can't believe he'd put up with them."

"Speaking of the Goons. Do you think we'll need a girl's night tonight to get over the hours of having to spend with Potter?" Hannah aksed.

"I think we will." Lily stated with a dramatic wave of her fork.

"Girl's night?" Amanda inquired confused the the conversation.

"The girl's night is something we do when something bad happens. We go down and ask the house elves for snacks and the like and Lily sneaks us into the Prefects Bathroom for a midnight swim." Mia explained softly.

"And since you're hanging with us you have to come along." Hannah said with a grin.

"It really helps." Lily agreed. Amanda smiled . "I suppose a little fun couldn't hurt right?"

"Okay we're all set. I'll see you guys after the detention." Lily sighed picking up her bag and heading off towards the dungeons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evening Professor Slughorn." Lily greeted entering the dark chamber. Torches provided some light , but it still didn't change the spooky atmosphere of the class room.

The only thing that didn't seem to match was the Professor's office that she could see clearly through the open door.

"Same to you too Ms. Evans. I was just telling Mr. Potter here what exactly the two of you shall be doing."

Lily paled at this statement. "T-the two of us?"

James turned facing her with a smirk. "I'll be assisting you with potion making Evans the Professor seems to think that working with you will improve my abilities."

Lily dropped her potions book. " Professor!" She said her voice raised. She crouched down to pick up her book. _'Calm yourself Lily.' _She commanded silently straightening up and smiling.

"Professor Slughorn, Potter is an average student do I really have to tutor him? Wouldn't his detention be better served if he was relabeling the ingredients so that people don't mix them up anymore?" The red head asked putting her bag down at a table.

"No I don't believe so he might mix them up on purpose. No I believe Potter shall be working with you."

Lily groaned inwardly while James's smirk remained in place.

"Tonight you shall be working on…" He began pausing dramatically.

"The Draught of Peace. As you should remember it calms and soothes agitation."

_'I'm going to be needing that once this is over…' _Lily thought.

"A hair rasing potion for my second year class and a special potion which you musn't look at until you've finished with the first two." Slughorn said handing her an envelope. " I'll be back in an hour or two." He said the with a swoop of his cape left the room.

"Okay Potter just sit there and do what I tell you." She said grabbing a cauldron and heaving it onto the table.

"Evans, just because Slughorn is gone doesn't mean I'll make-out with you….actually yes it does but that's beside the point."

Lily rolled her eyes opened her book and did her best to ignore him. "Get me The Powdered Moonstone." She commanded pointing toward a shelf on the other side of the room.

"Accio Moonstone!" James said lazily and a jar full of a silvery powder flew across the room and into his hand. "Here."

She glanced up and took the jar from him their fingers brushing for a second then she pulled away pouring some of the powder and setting the jar aside. She scanned the book for a moment and adjusted the heat beneath the cauldron. "Okay , We have to wait for it to turn grey before adding syrup of hellebore." Lily said looking into the cauldron and back at the book muttering something.

"Why won't you go out with me Evans?" James inquired.

"Because Potter." She began not even bothering to ook at him. "You are an egotistical pig with a head the size of Russia. And you jinx people just because they aren't as popular as you."

James slammed hi fist onto the table his hazel eyes flashing with anger causing Lily to look at him in surprise.

"That is not why I did that to Snape! I did it because of…."

James sighed turning away from the red head mad at himself for losing his temper and almost saying Remus's secret.

Lily shook her head. "Regardless of why you did it, it was a rotten thing to do. The powder is grey."

James waved his wand wordlessly and another jar flew towards them, however this one shot past them and shattered against the wall.

Lily sighed pointing her wand at the shattered glass. "Reparo." The glass flew and melted back together and she waved her wand sending the thick amber liquid back into the jar. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"You know what he calls you. Why do you stick up for him?" James asked not facing her.

Lily knew what he was referring to. "Because it's the right thing to do. Just because he hates me doesn't mean that I should be cruel." She expalined calmly adding the syrup and other mentioned ingredients that she herself called so that they could avoid more accidents.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the Draught of Peace sitting fo the the side Lily set up another cauldron for the Hair raising potion. She'd always hated this potion because it required some very gross ingredients but she did her best not to let it stop her.

James was now facing her and the topic from earlier faded away and settled into uncomfortable silence until Lily began reading the new parts of the potion.

"Okay, I need Pomegranate juice."

James waved his wand and he grabbed the glass bottle of purple liquid pouring half of the contents into the cauldron and the jar flew back to the shelf. Lily called the Valerian Roots and

tossed one of the roots to James and handed him a knife. "Cut this into fine strips vertiacally." She instructed watching him for a moment before setting to work on her own root.

The red head stirred the cauldron three times counter-clockwise and twice clockwise before adding the roots. The juice in the cauldron gave off a yellow gas and a faint odor that reminded her of sweat.

"Okay next is the scurvy-grass." Before she could look up the item was on the table next to her and James was smiling. "What are you smiling about Potter?" She asked taking a few pinches of the green plant and dropped it into the potion which then turned a bright red that was only seen on stop signs.

"We've been here for about two hours and we haven't really fought."

Lily blinked as this sunk in. Could she really be getting along with James Potter?

Lily snorted in a most unlady-like way. "I try not to let my personal problems get in the way of my duties."

"Uh huh…." James smirked shaking in several newt eyes.

"It has to boil for five minutes before adding the rat tails." Lily stated cringing at the thought. The rat tails that were used in potion making had to be fresh…very fresh as in still wiggling around like a worm about to be stabbed on a hook.

James laughed at her expression which earned him a trademark "Evan's Glare."

After the disgusting tails were added the potion turned a cobalt blue and was ready to be bottled.

"Alright let's see what this secret potion is." Lily sighed grabbing the envelope from her robes and opening it.

"That's odd…." She said her brow furrowing as she read the ingredients.

"What?" James asked moving so that he could read over her shoulder.

"These ingredients….they're so ….normal…" Lily explained in confusion hse knew this from somewhere. James shrugged. "That's not such a big deal is it?" He waved his wand and the ingrediets landed on the table by the next cauldron.

"I suppose not…" She shrugged taking a jar full of thick golden syrup and scraped into the cauldron and added it along with a hunk of a yellow stick.

"Okay we have to let it boil before adding the club soda." Lily said poiting her wand and the flames beneath the potion grew hotter. After it bubbled they poured it into a large bottle and funneled the club soda in and it fizzed over.

"I suppose we're done.." James said as they set all the potions off to the side and began cleaning up.

"I guess so."

"That was by far the best detention I've ever had."

Before Lily could make up a come back Slughorn paraded in. "Are we done yet my pupils?"

"Yes Proffesor."

"Which is the secret potion?" Slughorn asked raising an eyebrow and Lily handed him the bottle.

"Good… You may leave now…"

Lily and James exited the room and Slughorn took a long gulp from the potion.

"Ah….I do enjoy a nice Butterbeer."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Read and Review! The contest is still on..._


	5. Chapter 5:In which there are Accidents

**Title-**Arrogance and Animosity

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

**Note from the Author- **_Hey hey HEY! How's it going? I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot. I'm sorry if it's weird though I'm sick right now so it might not be up to par. Thanks to…_

**Robster639-** _Thanks for reviewing! MUAH!_

**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy – **_Yes, he did do a good job didn't he? XD I simply love James._

**mrspadfoot4eva- **_You totally rock! I love you! I can't wait to see what the character you send me is like._

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or any of his relatives._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5**- Accidents and Announcments 

"Was it horrid Lily?" Hannah asked finally when they were safely in the Prefects Bathroom.

"Part of it…." Lily sighed turning on the faucets and began unbuttoning her uniform shirt revealing a bathing suit. She wanted to scream and yell about having to stay with him for so long but she couldn't …because more than that she wanted to admit that he was somewhat decent to her.

"Well this will get your mind off of it." The blonde said pulling several bottles of butterbeer from her cloak. Mia put the basket full of food that the house elves had given them on the floor and began stripping along with Lily.

"Can't we just not talk about it?" Lily asked stepping into the water.

"Yes please. I've had enough of the Marauders for now." Amanda agreed and jumped into the almost filled pool splashing Lily who was still slowly getting used to the water.

Hannah sat on the side of the pool and put her feet in the water and opened a bottle of Butterbeer and took a swig. "Mmm, this is good stuff." She said smacking her lips.

Mia stepped into the pool carefully. She would join them everytime despite the fact she wasn't a very good swimmer.

Lily sighed contentedly and began swimming laps around the olympic sized pool.

She didn't have to worry about Potter or anything else when she was with her friends she could just relax and let everything go. Her friends saw sides of her nobody else knew. Like, Lily could be the craziest , most hyper girl at their school if you just got her away from everyone else.

Yet they had also seen her cry when she found out that her father had cancer.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention!" Hannah began kicking her legs splashing the three girls in the pool to get their attention."Quidditch try-outs were today and guess who is the new Gryffindor Chaser?"

"You made the team?" Lily asked excitedly and Hannah nodded. Squeals filled the room and Han was pulled into the water during the big group tackle hug.

The four soggy girls laughed for a moment allowing Hannah to take off her school clothes which were now extremely wet.

"That is so good! Now I have a reason to go to the games!" Mia said squeezing the blonde tightly.

"Yeah, Now I don't have to watch Potter fly around. I get to see you!" Lily smiled.

"Mhm!" Hannah said happily. " Wow after all this excitement I'm starved!"

Mia laughed at her friend's unstoppable stomache. "Okay I'll go get you something." She said climbing out of the pool.

"Thanks dear!"

Mai grinned moving towards the basket being careful not to slip and hurt herself.

_'I can't believe I made the team! I'm so happy! I just hope this isn't some lame attempt from Potter to get Lily to like him…'_

Mia's brow furrowed at the thought. She handn't been reaching out towards Hannah why was she hearing her thoughts?

' _This is a lot of fun I'm glad I have friends like this.'_ This thought was obviously coming from Amanda. Mia tried to speak but her throat tightened refusing to let any sound out. Her legs locked forbbiding movement.

'_I can't breathe…'_ She thought as more and more thougths filled her head. Not just from her friends but from people all over the school. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor.

"MIA!" Lily yelled scrambling from the pool and falling down hard as she slipped on the wet tile. A sharp pain hit her tongue as her teeth bit into it and the metallic taste that came from blood filled Lily's mouth. She spat sending crimson onto the floor making the other girls freak out even more .

"Oh my gosh! Hannah go get somebody!" Amanda yelled moving towards them and pulling out her wand.

Lily grabbed Amanda's hand before she could cast a spell and shook her head.

Healing spells done by people that weren't trained were highly dangerous.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I still don't condone the four of you being out of your house so late especially when three of you are forbidden from the Prefects bath…however… I think you have been punished enough."

Professor McGonagall said with a sigh.

"But I do expect better of you miss Evans."

Lily nodded keeping her head down. The nurse had fixed her tongue in three seconds flat, if she hadn't been a witch she would've need'ed stitches and it would've been painful for weeks.

Mia was awake now and able to move around. She had a slight head ache that couldn't be fixed, but she was fine with that.

"You may go back to bed now." McGonagall motioned towards the door of her office and the four left.

"Tomorrow people are going to be talking about this…."Mia said quietly as they headed upstairs.

"Not if nobody finds out." Amanda said assuringly patting the brunette on the back.

"'Manda at this school word travels faster than a Chinese Fireball." Lily stated hopelessly.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Have you heard what they're saying?" Hannah asked in amazement as she plopped down next to her friends at breakfast.

"I've heard everything from I hurt my tongue making out with Potter to Death Eaters were in the castle and we bravely fought them off." Lily said eith a slight laugh. Death Eaters were no laughing matter but the story was just so absurd that it was amusing.

"Even though word travels fast nobody seems to know the truth." Mia sighed taking a bite of toast.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly last night Evans…" An annoyingly familiar voice said.

Lily's shoulders sagged. _'Oh Merlin…'_

"Potter did you start that rumor?" She asked turning around. James shook his head no. "It doesn't have to be a rumor though Evans." He said rasing an eyebrow suggestively.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned away again.

"I think you'd better lay off mate before you get hurt…" Sirius laughed joining the group at the Gryffindor table.

Amanda's eyes narrowed upon hearing his voice. "What do you want Black?"

"The first Hogsmeade trip is a couple weeks. I'm not busy."

Amanda smiled. "Oh really? I am. I'm going with Frank."

Black's face plaed. "Frank? As in Frank Longbottom?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup… Now if you'll excuse us we're trying to eat."

James dragged the stunned Padfoot away. How could he, Sirius Black, be brushed off for….Frank Longbottom? It was uncommon for a Gryffindor girl to date somebody out of their house…it was just…not done… sort of like marrying below your class.

Gryffindor boys were another matter it was sexist many admit but… it was just the way things were.

_'I don't believe this..'_

"Speaking of truth…what exactly happened with you last night Mia?" Lily asked.

"As I told you on the first day of school my telepathy is messed up. For some reason it overloaded and I was picking up thoughts from all over the school. It was too much for my brain to handle." Mia explained shuddering remembering the feeling of having control.

"Is that the first time it's happened?" Amanda asked worriedly.

Mia nodded. "I just hope it's the last."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Today class you shall be transforming Desks…" Minerva waved her wand and the desk before her transformed into a rather large and hairy pig.

"Into pigs. Now you should all remember the spell. However, today you will be doing the spell silently. I do not want to hear word. And Mr. Pettigrew."

The short boy looked up with obvious fear in his watery blue eyes.

"I will know if you are whispering. Now get to work."

Hannah stared intently at her desk and waved her wand. A pink pig head appeared at one end and a curly tail sprouted at the other but the middle remained unchanged.

'_Bloody…Mia help me!' _She pleaded telepathically to her friend who had already transformed the desk and was now tryign to keep it from eating her shoes.

'_I can't that would be cheating. Hey get away from me!' _She brunette prodded her pig with her wand and blue sparks shot out scaring the pig and it ran out of the room squealing it's head off.

"Uh oh…"

Lily's pig sat on the floor letting the red head scratch it's ears lightly and it made soft happy grunting noises.

_'I don't see what the problem is. I think their kinda cute…'_

James glared at the pig Lily was petting affectionatly and tried his best to finish his own pig which was shaped like the animal but still stiff and completely wooden.

"Prongs don't tell me you're envying that pig…" Sirius said quietly not even attempting to change the desk.

"Oh please Padfoot it's a farm animal…" James said as the wood turned pink but still remained wood.

Remus had already transformed his own perfect pig back into a desk and was sitting quietly reading a book for their next class. Peter held onto the leg of his desk quietly sobbing over the fatc that it wouldn't turn into a pig.

A loud bang sounded in the hallway followed by a loud piggy squeal.

"Merlin… Peeves has a pig…" McGonagall muttered exiting the class room.

After The pigs were all captured and turned back into desks McGonagall settled down and sighed. "Alright class I have an announcement to make. This year to celebrate Halloween Hogwarts will be hosting a ball for three schools. Years five through seven are allowed to attend…" She kept on talking but hardly anybody was paying attention. A ball meant many things… but it mostly meant romance.

"The other schools will be arriving in a week and will remain until the end of the year."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Read and Review!_


	6. Chapter 6:In which they Arrive

**Title-**Arrogance and Animosity

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

_**Editor- **SoTsumi….maybe…._

**Note from the Author- **_I am so proud of this story! It's my shortest one and I already have more reviews than my other two. I work really hard on this one.. Probably because I love it so much. Anyway there are people to thank so here we go!_

**An Aspiring Author- **_Everyone of my friends think that the classes are the best parts so far. I enjoy writing them too. Anyway thanks for the review for both the 5th and the 4th chappie. I did my best to characterize Slughorn accurately. He's so flippin hilarious._

**Issa1711- **_YAY FRESH BLOOD! The more and more new people who review make me so very happy! I'm glad you enjoy my work…well.. my play actually because writing isn't exactly work…LoL…._

**mrspadfoot4eva- **_Yes she'll be coming in within the next two chappies.Thanks for being the person who reviews the most!_

**Candyluva5505- **_Thanks for adding my story to your favorites!_

**Whitelight72-** _Yeah Peeves rocks…_

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or any of his relatives. Notice how I haven't chaged this yet? WELL I'M GOING TO RIGHT NOW! …wait…umm...nevermind…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 6- The Arrival**

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME POTTER NO!" Lily yelled finally causing her entire herbology class to turn and look.

Lily's face flushed and James lifted his hand slowly to his hair and ruffled it making it messier than before.

For three days Lily had been rejecting him and each time he vowed that she would soon say yes.

Professor Diggs raised an eyebrow but continued with the lesson ignoring the students in the back. His wasn't the only class that had been interrupted due to James Potter and Lily Evans. They were getting used to it by now and actually had bets going On whether or not she would cave and say yes or remain stubborn and still say no.

Diggs had two galleons on her caving and judging by the look on her face he might just raise the bet. _'I might just wipe that smug look of Slughorn's face…'_

"Oh c'mon Evans! You know you want to! Dozens of other girls would be happy if I asked them." James whispered following the red head as she attempted to lose him.

She sent a pained look towards her friends who found this whole situation amusing

'_Lils just agree to go with another guy and he'll leave you alone.' _Mia said causing Lily to sigh.

'_None of the guys here would ask me. They would have to deal with Potter! Nobody wants that.'_

Lily replied hopelessly and turned back towards James."Then why don't you ask one of them?" 

She suggested frostily and started back towards the table where she was supposed to be working.

James stood there blinking for a moment and continued following her.

"Ten sickles on Lily slugging him before the day is over." Sirius whispered to Remus who shot him a glare to say. _"He's your friend you're supposed to be supportive." _His expression changed and he held out a dragon hide gloved hand. "You're on." He replied.

They both ignored Peter who at the moment was being strangled to death by a plant with long vines.

SMACK!

"I win." Sirius said smugly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily grinned as she once again danced with the handsome Phantom of her dreams. " And though you turn from me. I will someday prove."

He lept onto a table his cape swishing this time pulling Lily up with him . "The Phantom of Hogwarts is there."

He pulled her close their lips almost toughing and the next words were whispered so that if the room had been full of people only she would her him. "Inside your mind."

Lily stared at his lips her finger tips brushed across them to the white mask. "Girls who have seen your face. Swoon from love. I am the mask you wear."

"It's lies they hear." He said putting his hand over her own and spinning her away.

"My spirit and your own. In one combined The Phantom of Hogwarts is there inside my mind." Lily sang promising herself that this night she would see his face. He spun her around quickly her hair fanning out.

"In all your fantasies you always knew. The one you loathed and loved." He wrapped his arm around her stopping the spins instantly. Lily marvled at the technique in his dancing. Even in France she'd never had a partner like him.

_'He smells good…'_ She thought to herself 

"Was you."

"And in this laybrinth That is your heart. The Phantom of Hogwarts is there."

"Inside my heart."

The Phantom dipped her again and Lily gripped the mask and pulled it off….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY LILY THEY'RE ALMOST HERE!" Amanda yelled up the stairs. Lily's eyes snapped open she looked around seeing that she was once again in the girl's dormitory.

"Bloody Hell can't a girl finish a dream?" She groaned pounding her fist on the matteress as a thunderous running approached her.

Amanda,Mia and Hannah burst into the room breathing hard.

"Gosh for a girl who is supposed to be responsible and set an example you sure do sleep late." Hannah said jumping onto the red-head's bed. Lily frowned slightly slipping from her bed.

"Lily if you don't hurry you'll miss breakfast and The other school's getting here!" Amanda said throwing a uniform shirt and skirt at Lily. "So get a move on!" The asian girl ordered trying to find a pair of matching socks.

"Oh! And you need to fix your hair!" Hannah said causing both Lily and Mia to roll their eyes.

"Why would I do that?"

"Whoy would you do it? I'll tell you why…." Hannah said trailing off again. "Mia you tell her why."

"To be presentable when you meet the boys from the other schools." Mia said without missing a beat.

"That's right! if you're gonna find a guy from these other schools to keep James from bothering you. You have to look your best Lils." Hannah stated nodding.

"Oh and I could do your make-up for you!" Amanda said excitedly.

"NO!" She red head yelled putting her arms up as a sheild. "Just go to breakfast and let me get dressed or I'll give you detention!" Lily threatened. They knew she wouldn't do it but it was best not to make her mad.

"Okay…." Hannah and Amanda sighed shuffling out followed by Mia who at the door turned and mouthed "Sorry."

Lily picked up the clothes that Amanda had thrown at her and began to change thankful that the room was empty.

Lily glanced in a mirror as she finished the button's on her shirt. She moved towards the mirror touching the smooth surface.

They called her pretty…but did that honestly matter? In her opinion Amelia was prettier than she was. If she'd just allowed it to show. Mia was always hiding behind those glasses and kept her beautiful hair braided.

Lily turned away from the mirror and picked up her grey vest with the maroon and gold trim slipping it on over her head and smoothed her black skirt.

She slipped on a pair of grey knee highsocks and her black shoes. Lily pulled on her Hogwarts cloak and started towards the door and stopped dead looking back in the mirror.

"_Oh! And you need to fix your hair!"_

Lily sighed rolling her eyes and grabbed Amanda's bag of beauty supplies and pulled out a bottle of stuff that the girl put on her hair every morning. The red head made a face and shoved it back in the bag.

"I don't need this…" She snorted exiting to go get breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This never gets old to you does it?" Remus asked watching as the slytherin's began sprouting long pink fur all over their bodys.

"Nope." James answered laughing. "And it never will."

"Oh look Prongs! They're trying to magic it away. Bad idea…" Sirius said.

Only James wasn't looking at the Slytherins anymore.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked wondering why his friend was staring off in the other direction.

"Oh…." He snorted as he saw what had captured his friend's attention."Evans."

Dumbledore stood raising his hands and the Great Hall fell silent.

"The arrivals from our three guest school should be here any minute." Mia whispered as Lily sat down at the table.

"As has been announced in your classes. Hogwarts will be hosting students from three wizarding schools this year." Dumbledore began loudly. His blue eyes scanned the silent hall and he smiled.

"The time for the arrival has come. May I present to you the fine men of The Cruzado Paus School of Magic." The doors blew open and a large whirl wind came into the Great Hall sending hats and other objects flying. Student's and Teachers both blocked their faces from the storm When it finally settled a group of Boys stood in it's place.

" Oh I know that school it's from Brazil. It's supposed to be very good." Hannah grinned watching them. Their uniforms were a deep blue shirt with a light blue vest, and tan trousers instead of black with a deep blue cloak it was almost black.

"They's so colorful…" Lily said blinking.

"And last the woman of the Salem Witches Institute!" . Amanda gasped covering her mouth in shock.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's where I went to school…." Amanda explained quietly and all lights in the Great Hall went out including the ones that were made to look like stars.

There was a soft roar flowing through the Great Hall as some people grew afraid or were muttering in excitement. However the Hall went silent as the sound of singing, and eerie sound mixed in with laughter. Lily couldn't make out the words , but the sound sent shivers down her spine. A scrape that sounded like somebody lighting a match sounded and a small green flame appeared. As the flame grew bigger the singing grew louder. Hannah grabbed Lily's shoulder tightly and Lily covered it with her hand.

"It's okay." Amanda said assuringly, but was hardly heard over the voices. With a loud clap of thunder that flames grew bigger lighting the Great Hall with vibrant green flames and the disappeared and the lights came back there where the flames had been stood a group of girls.

Their uniforms were not so colorful. A black sleeveless dress that extended to midcalf over a dark grey shirt. They wore knee high black boots and small robes that only went down to the middle of their ribcage. Atop their heads were black pointed hats with a wide brim around it.

There was applause at this entrance and the girl's curtsied smiling broadly.

"Americans. Always have to make an entrance…" Sirius muttered shaking his head.

"Welcome Guests, to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said and a loud cheering erupted all over the Hall.

"I think that this will be a most interesting year…" Mia said to Lily clapping along with everyone else. Lily nodded looking over at the Slytherins and sighed. "I have to give detention already?" She smiled at the thought of them having to go all day as fluffy teddy-bear like creatures.

"Maybe I'll tell Potter to change them back later..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thsi one was hard to do...read and Review!_


	7. Chapter 7:In which there is Melissa

**Title-**Arrogance and Animosity

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

_**Editor- **SoTsumi….maybe…._

**Note from the Author- **_Shes back she's tired and shes ready to write more crazy things! But seriously though….XDDD Sorry I can't say that word this early in the morning! 29 people have viewed my story…but only TWO REVIEWED! This makes me very sad. If you read my stories I would love you very much. Just look at howmuch I wrote to the people who DID REVIEW! It almost takes up one whole PAGE! Thanks to... _

**mrspadfoot4eva- **_I would like to say that I meant Hogwarts was the third school I was referring to, but I just plum forgot to add another school. You see the schools I mentioned are actual schools in the books. They mentioned Bill having a penpal in a Brazil school (Cruzado Paus means "Crossed Sticks." There wasn't a word for wands in Portugese.) and they mentioned an American school called "The Salem Witches Institute." However I couldn't find a third and forgot to erase that part. I told my sister after it was sent and she says. "Isn't there another one in Africa?" Let's just say I was pounding my head on the keyboard after that XD. Anyway I'm so honored to be on your favorites list It makes me very happy on the inside. gives her a cookie I didn't know you were in choir! That works out perfectly! I wanted a charrie that could sing without making her a mary-sue!_

**An Aspiring Author- **_I know all the betting is flippin hilarious! They ignore it because they're very curious people and have nothing better to do. If you had to tacher a bunch of kids who could pull a huge prank by waving a little stick and saying one word in latin wouldn't you try to find a n outlet?XD Thanks for reviewing!_

**HanSolo2010- **_Thanks Luv!_

**IMnOtReAlLYcRaZy- **_Heh heh… You say that now… Thanks for the review!_

**PatronSaintOfEverythingWierd- **_Thanks you very much I'm glad you like the story!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 7**- Dance 

The visiting students were divided between the houses having some from each school.

Amanda was thrilled by this because she knew some of the people who were assigned to their house. However she seemed to be searching even after breakfast glancing at students dressed in the Salem uniform like she was looking for a specific person.

"You okay 'Manda?" Lily asked as her friend attempted to plug a toaster into a small piggy bank.

"I'm fine…I just hate this class. Why did we agree to take muggle studies anyway?" Amanda asked holding up the cord helplessly. Lily rolled her eyes and picked up a faceplate for the electrical socket. It obviously wouldn't work because it was an electrical item but it was to show the students how to set such things up.

Amanda sighed shaking her head. "Pointless…."

Lily simply shrugged she didn't need the class because she herself had been a muggle for eleven years but it was still facinating to know wizard's view on her old way of life.

"Not pointless just confusing kinda like magic was for me." Lily explained patting her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah until two seconds after you entered the school. You were a muggle for most of your life yet you better than all the witches and wizards here." Hannah laughed.

" I'm not better. Mia makes great grades." Lily objected.

"Yes, on paper but in every day situations Lil, you're better than I am." Mia retorted.

Their argument was interrupted by somebody clearing their throat. "Excuse me.."

They turned seeing a small asian girl standing before them.

"Hey …" She said smiling at Amanda who's eyes widened in shock.

" Hui Yenn?" She asked getting up and hugging the girl tightly and began rattling off in another language that none of the rest could understand.

Lily liked the sound of the words but preferred unsterstanding better.

"Amanda?" She said causing both asian girls to be pulled back to the Muggle Studies class room instead of off in another land.

"Amanda? You go by you middle name here?" Amanda nodded.

"Please don't tell them."

Hui Yenn looked puzzled but shrugged. "Okay… but aren't you going to introduce me?"

Amanda grinned. "Guys this is Hui Yenn she was one of my best friends in America. This is the gang. Lily, Hannah, and Mia."

"Her name is what?" Hannah asked.

The second asian girl smiled obviously used to this sort of thing. "Melissa works just fine."

"I've been looking for you all day who are you staying with." Amanda asked and Lily smirked slightly knowing for sure that she'd guessed right.

"I'm staying with The pink fuzzy people what are they called again? Slithers?"

"The Slytherins?" They all said horrified.

"What's wrong? Is the pink fuzz contagious?" She asked her eyes widening at the thought of being like a huge pink teddy bear.

"No its just….transfer… now…to Gryffindor." Hannah ordered.

"Okay…." Melissa said confused.

After class dismissed the group started off towards their final class of the day.

Lily caught Amanda by the arm. "So…Amanda is you middle name huh? What's your first?"

Amanda groaned. "Bloody…"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

By dinner that evening Melissa was reassigned to Gryffindor and everyone was pretty much pleased. All except the slytherins who were still fluffy. However some people's colors had changed due to the charms or potions they'd tried in order to rid themselves of the pink fur.

Some had turned the ugliest color orange she'd ever seen and others looked the color of vomit.

She even saw one girl who's fur had grown twice as long and stuck out like a large curly afro and was vomit colored with the ugly orange polka dots. She was forced to give Potter and Black detention that evening.

"I don't understand why Remus hasn't given you detention yet…." Lily said pointedly casting a look at the other Gryffindor prefect.

"We didn't tell him we were doing it." James defended.

"But you were laughing." Lily said crossing her arms.

James smirked causing a flare of anger to erput inside her how she dispised that smirk.

"So were you Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Just go to Proffesor Binns on the appointed date." She snapped turning around. Before she could move she heard a soft reply.

"As you wish."

Lily nearly turned but stopped herself. _'How dare he use literature against me…' _It was a pretty well know fact that her two loves were Mr. Darcy and Westly.She shook her head and continued back towards her friends.

James sighed watching her leave. He knew that she understood what it meant so why did she just ignore it? As you wish, I love you more than anybody alive could possibly love you. Why couldn't she see it? _' I will win you over someday… You'll see.' _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_In marrying your nephew, I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman; I am a gentleman's daughter; so far we are equal."_

"_True. You are a gentleman's daughter. But who was your mother? Who are your uncles and aunts? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition."_

"_Whatever my connections may be," said Elizabeth , "if your nephew does not object to them, they can be nothing to you."_

Lily sighed putting her book down. All her classes were over yet the common room was empty. Hannah was determined to make the Gryffindor team happy with their choice and she went to go practice with several of them straight after eating dinner. Mia was probably off debating with Remus or visiting her owl Frankie. He tended to get upset if he was let alone for more than a couple days. Amanda and Melissa were off exploreing the school and most likely causing mild acts of mayhem. She couldn't blame them it had been awhile since she'd seen her best friend.

Lily didn't really care she enjoyed these moments alone when she could read or practice her dancing. Time for such things was rare with all of her homework and responsibilities.

She glanced around makng sure nobody was around and conjured her warmup outfit.

She loved the feel of the black leotard and the tan tights. She slipped on a pair of bright red shorts and pulled out her shoes. These too were black and a present from her mother when they'd gone on one of their trips to France two years ago.

She stretched herself out for awhile before stepping with her heels together in first position.

"Okay it's been a few weeks so take it slow. Don't hurt yourself." Lily commanded.

Chasse, Pirouette , Plie , Third Position, Saute , Pas de chat. (I could mention tons more terms but for the sake of the people who don't know what these are I won't) She could feel her nerves calming as everything but her body was stripped away and all that covered her mind was dance.

If only school could be just dance. Lily saw a person standing by the stairs to the boy's dormitories and she stopped mid chaîné. (sorry It's a turn on the balls of your feet)

"Don't stop you're very good." He said with an accent that obviously meant he'd come from Cruzado Paus.

Lily blushed pushing some of her untameable hair from her face. "It's nothing."

"Don't be so modest. It's hard to find somebody as good as you with the same passion. Usually it becomes boring for them and they get no joy." He said smiling. Lily found herself wondering how he had such perfect teeth. "It would be better if I had a partner, but no guy in this school dances."

The boy laughed, Lily smiled at how nice a laugh it was. "Maybe nobody at this school, but I know several who do from CP."

Lily's eyes widened. "Really who?"

"Me."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You guys are placing bets on them? That's cruel…" Mia said still grinning at the thought as she and Remus reached the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"That's what I said at first but it's actually pretty interesting."

"And you're a Prefect? Shameful." She teased. "Chessnut." She said to the Fat Lady and the Portrait swung open.

"Want in on it?"

"You know I do. 2 galleons that Lily doesn't crack."

"You're on." Remus said as the entered to common room

" Were you practicing? You shouldn't have stopped I love watching." Mia said noticing her friend's dance attire immedeatly and Raised an eyeborw at the guy she was standing next to.

"That's what I said." The stranger said.

" I was about to stop anyway." Lily said blushing slightly.

"You dance?" Lupin asked rasing an eyebrow. He'd never heard this from The Stalker aka. James Potter before.

Lily nodded. " Ballet. Since I was about four. I teach in France every summer."

"Better have those galleons ready Lupin." Mia said as the werewolf headed towards the stairs.

"We'll see about that." He said disappearing up that stairs.

"Okay so tomorrow after lunch since I don't have classes." Lily said to the South American boy.

"I'll see you then. Hasta Luego."

"Bye Andre."

They watched until he was gone and Lily smirked at her friend. "You like him." She teased in a sing song voice.

"Who Andre?" Mia asked confused

"No Remus!"

"Shut it. I do not. We're just friends."

"Uh huh." Lily said obviously not convinced.

Mia snorted rolling her eyes and changed the subject. "Well I'm gonna go see Frankie now. I just came back to get his treats." Mia said grabbing a box from the table and shook it. There was a soft rattle. In their third year the girls attempted to make the perfect Owl treat and succeeded the only problem was they were perfect for just one owl and that was Frankie. All others had hated them.

"Okay see ya." She waved as her friend disappeared back through the portrait hole.

Lily grabbed her book back from the table and began flipping to find her spot.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This isn't one of my best but I swear it will be better in the next chappie! Read and review!_


	8. Chapter 8:In which there is radomness

**Title-**Arrogance and Animosity

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

_**Editor- **SoTsumi ... maybe..._

**Note from the Author-**

_Thanks ot all the People who put me on their Favs._

Bubb1eTea 2. Candyluva5505 3. PatronSaintOfEverythingWierd 4. Whitelight72 5. mrspadfoot4eva

**PatronSaintOfEverythingWierd-**_Thanks for the review Luv!_

**Loudandproud84-**_It's always nice to have new people read my stories. I love P&P. It's a big part of the story because Lily is a lot Like Lizzie Bennet. Anyway thank you so much for reviewing! gives her a cookie_

**An Aspiring Author- **_I have no idea how she could resist! Honestly I would melt if James Potter said that to me!_

_Oh and yes Andre….He and James actually have a lot in common teehee! You'll see my dear! cackles evilly_

**mrspadfoot4eva- **_OH my goodness! It was Chinese! You're amazing! You make me so happy on the inside! huggles You're such a cool Asian! Any way I know I have a hard time deciding what I should do with Andre but I have finally decided how it's resolved! So yes… Thanks for the review! Don't worry I'm short too._

**Claire- **_I love you Claire! You make me so happy! My first story wasn't Harry Potter but it got flamed so I'd just like to say to all those people IN YOUR FACE! Anyway I shall address the two things you said._

_I don't have spell check on my computer. However I will try better to catch mistakes._

_Not everyone is telepathic only Mia. But If the they think something loud enough then Mia can hear it. A lot of times she just channels their thoughts so that everyone in their little group can hear it. It comes from years of practice and being in tune with one another. Does that clear everything up?_

_Thanks for the review I hope you leave many many more!_

**HanSolo2010- **_What does one say to their friend? What does one say to the REAL Hannah! What does one say to a friend so great that she based a character off of her(even if it was a loose base)? What does one say to the girl that helped create the Phantom of the Opera Parody? What does one say to a girl that is an even bigger Harry Potter Fan? The answer to all of these questions is…. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW CHICKADEE!huggles to death_

**IMnOtReAlLYcRaZy- **_Yes it shall be amusing...I can't wait! _

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or anything like that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8- In which there is randomness that furthers the overall plot**

"Lily….Lily…LILY!" Lily shot up in bed looking around at the group of girls surrounding her.

"What?" She asked eyes wide hoping that nothing had happened.

"You were humming again!Really REALLY loud!" Hannah said. " Some people are trying to get some sleep! I have Quidditch Practice really early!"

"Was that Phantom of the Opera?" Melissa asked.

Amanda nodded. "She's been having reoccuring dreams about this Phantom guy."

"Wicked…." Melissa grinned. It hadn't been a day since she arrived and she was already picking up the lingo.

"No not Wicked. Phantom of the Opera." Hannah corrected.

Melissa looked confused then shrugged. "In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came…" She sang softly moving back towards her own bed.

"Those aren't the words…" Lily said blinking.

"Yes they are. I love that song." Melissa plopped down on her bed. "Are they different in England?"

Mia smacked a hand to her forehead. "OF COURSE! In her dream they're changed to have a different meaning."

"Madame Kismet must love you Mia." Hannah said rolling her eyes.

"That is actually a good explanation. Do you want to to write down my lyrics to compare to the original?"

"Sounds good to me." Mia said summoning a quill and parchment for Lily and set it down on the nightstand by her.

"They're different from the first time. But these are the most recent." The red head explained dipping the quill in ink and began scratching the words out neatly.

"In school he stalked me. In class he came.

That boy which follows me. And doodles my name." Amanda read over her shoulder and made a face. "I've seen the play once and I know this isn't right."

Lily shrugged. "I don't know it's just how they're sung in my dream."

"And in School again. I now find. The Phantom of Hogwarts is there inside my mind."

"Well that should've been a big red flag Lils. It's Phantom of the Opera not Hogwarts." Hannah said laughing. Lily blushed and continued writing while Amanda read it aloud.

"Oh this is the boy singing now!

Play once again with me our strange duet . . . My true love for you grows stronger yet . . .And though you turn from me, I'll some day prove… The Phantom of the Hogwarts is there - inside your mind . . ."

"That sounds very similar to the original but it's still different." Melissa announced. By now Lily was blushing furiously. She'd never expected to tell them this much about the dream and now that she was it felt way too personal. _'Stop worrying Lily they won't make fun of it forever it's not like you can control what you dream about.'_

" Those who have seen your face swoon from love … I am the one you seek.. . ."

" They wish twas them… This sounds pretty good Lils…"

_'Yeah…good like a hole in my head…'_ Mia frowned picking up on this thought. _'I wish I could go to sleep now.'_ Mia turned towards Hannah then to Melissa as another thought came in. _'Poor Lily she looks embarassed.'_

"You heart and my own in love combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.Inside my mind…." Amanda read and Lily stopped writing.

"That's it.."She said setting down the quill.

"Hey Mia maybe you can get Madame Kismet to read over this and see what it means tomorrow during Your Divination class…Mia?" Hannah asked worriedly at the look on her friend's face.

Thoughts raced through Amelia's brain and none were her own and all were undecipherable. A loud buzz filled her ears drowning out the jumbled words and her vision grew hazey.

"It's happening again!" Lily said standing up so fast she nearly knocked the table and inkwell over.

Mia's knees buckled and Lily caught her before she could hit the ground.

"WAND Somebody get me a WAND!" Lily commanded waking up the rest of the 6th years girls.

"Whats wrong with you people can't you just go to sleep?" One girl named Violet asked sleepily pulling a pillow over her head. Somebody saw what had happened and began screaming which set everyone else off. The only person who remained calm was Lily. _'Bloody idiots.'_ She thought struggling to lift Mia who was taller than her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Prongs stop humming!" Sirius said hitting his friend with a pillow. James grunted and sat up running his fngers through his hair making it stick up even worse. Although this time is was unintentional…for once.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" He asked groggily.

"Don't you hear that?" Sirius asked like his friend was insane.

"Hear what?"

"Screaming…the girl's dormitories." Remus said slipping from his bed straining to hear better.

James's eyes widened at this. "Lily…" He breathed launching himself from the matteress and scrambled out the door followed by a less frantic Sirius and Remus.

Before any of them could remember that the stairs were bewitched the were half way up and then began sliding down along with two more people.

"Potter what are you doing?" Lily snapped seeing the boy laying in a heap along with Sirius and Remus.

"Screams…Evans are you okay?" He asked with obvious worry oozing from every pore in his body.

"I'm fine it's just …"

"Mia.." Remus interrupted seeing the girl Lily was struggling to support.

"She had another fainting spell I need to get her to Madame Pomfrey. But the idiot brigade upstairs began screaming." Without another word Remus took Mia's limp body from Lily and held her easily in his arms.

The sound of sliding came once again and Lily was nearly knocked over as Hannah, Amanda, and Melissa came down.

"Much more fun than anything at Salem…" Melissa giggled.

"Mel. This is serious." Amanda said yet deep sdown she agreed.

"What?" Sirius asked turning and looking straight at Amanda and Melissa.

"Not you Black." Amanda said poisonously and Melissa's eyes grew large. "This is the infamous Sirius Black huh?" She began to circle him slowly inspecting him carefully. "You hurt my friend. For this you'll have to pay…"

Amanda shook her head and began to follow Remus who was taking Mia out of the portrait hole.

"Are you sure you're okay Evans?" James asked still worried.

"I'm fine." She repeated annoyed and raised an eyebrow. He actually looked worried about her well being… could this possibly be real compassion? Now that she thought about it Potter did look kinda cute…more than cute especially with his glasses off. He didn't look half bad with out a shirt either…

"I guess I'd better sort the mess out up stairs." She turned to walk away, thought better about it and turned back to make sure Melissa didn't hurt Sirius. Apparently she turned around too quickly and James's eyes quickly shot back up to hers. Lily blinked. "Were you just looking at my butt?"

"No…" James replied. An obvious lie to everyone around.

Lily glared angrily. That hadn't been real compassion, he looked horrid with or without glass, and he most certainly did NOT look good with out a shirt. "Melissa let's go." She ordered turning and going up the stairs that had transformed back.

The small asian girl picked up on the venom dripping form the redhead's voice and obeyed glaring at Sirius who was freaked out by the girl threatening him.

Sirius shook his head. "Ruined that didn't you Prongs?"

"I couldn't help my self. She was wearing SHORTS! She was practically begging me to look."  
"She was checking you out too Prongsy." Sirius said strating towards the stairs to their dormitory.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah…but she hates you again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily smoothed hair from her sleeping friend's face. This was beginning to get serious. Why was she fainting? Mia's began moving slightly as if she were trying to speak. Lily's brow furrowed watching the pained look on the girl's face as she wimpered.

"The Forest…." Mia whispered her voice hoarse and strained. "The..The f-forest." She breathed and began flailing around as if somebody were attacking her. Lily grabbed her around the shoulders as she sat up. "What's wrong? Mia wat is it!" She yelled and the brunette began beating against her friend. Remus and Hannah moved forward to restrain her so that she wouldn't hurt Lily this only made her fight harder. "NO!" She screamed and her eyes flew open. She stopped struggling and looked around in panic before sighing and collapsing back onto the bed.

"How are you feeling now Mia?" Amanda asked glad that she was no longer going crazy.

"I'm fine."

"That didn't seem fine. You were acting like Lily was trying to kill you." Lily said not letting it go.

" It was just another fainting spell…. From a head ache…"

" Head ache what? I thought it was you….oh right….." Hannah said looking at Remus then at

Melissa neither of them knew about Mia's "abilities."

"Your Little Head Problem." Lily said smiling sitting down on the cot next to Mia's feet.

Remus raised an eyebrow at this. It sounded too much like " Furry Little Problem." what James had jokingly dubbed his werewolf side.  
Could it be possible that they knew? The idea made him nervous. How could they know? Did somebody tell? Had they been spying? Lily and Mia were very smart could they''e figured it out on their own? Nobody was accusing him yet so he calmed.

It was then he realized he was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better Mia. I should go make sure that none of the boys are causing mayhem with both prefects gone."

Mia nodded smiling. "You do that."

"Take care Mia…Good night I'll see you all in about five hours." With those words Remus left the room. The group of girls turned on Mia.

"Okay spill what was with the freak out?" Hannah demanded plopping down on the other side of Mia where Lily was not taking up any space.

"It was just a dream. Why was Remus here?" Mia asked changing the subject.

"Because he looooves you. Just like you looove him." Lily teased making everyone but Mia laugh.

"I do not love him. He's just my friend." Amelia objected crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Mia I believe you…" Hannah said patting her friend's head.

"Wait a minute…Why don't they ever bother you about who you like?" Mia asked looking up at the blonde.

"Because they would never guess in a millions years who I like." Hannah said simply with a small smirk.

"Oooooh sounds like a challenge." Amanda grinned waggling her eyebrows.

"Go ahead you'll never guess… but you may find out soon. I might ask him to the ball." Hannah announced.

"Oh my little Hannah is growing up so fast!" Lily wiped an invisible tear from her eye and embraced the girl tightly pretending to sob into her shoulder.

"Oh whatever Lils….are you gonna ask that Andre guy?" Hannah said detatching the red head from her body who started laughing now.

"I don't know…He's good looking and can dance ballet apparently…we shall see.." Lily said tapping her chin and smiling. "Anything to get Potter of my case I suppose."

She felt a twinge of excotement…a rather large twinge. She hadn't had a decent partner in ages. Maybe Andre would be wonderful.

'_Please let him be a glorious dancer…' _She prayed she would find out soon. Lily could hardly wait.

"Before you do your big dance thing the Ravenclaws are supposed to be playing today. I know Hannah is going with her team amtes to scout the competition, but are you coming Lily?" Amanda asked.

"Wouldn't miss it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Read and review my lovelies!_


	9. Chapter 9:In which there is a Smudge

**Title-**Arrogance and Animosity

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

_**Editor- **Sotsumi ... finally..._

**Note from the Author**-I'm back, children! 

**An Aspiring Author- **_No, Lily doesn't know about Moony's "Furry Little Problem." And the forest maybe a key…you never know..._

**Angelrider93- **_Thanks! I'm so happy that you've jumped aboard the love train…love of my stories anyway. He really does need a clue._

**mrspadfootforever-**_She isn't obessed with him, silly willy! That is hilarious! Me pegging Melissa to be a lot like you, I mean... it's almost as if I'm stalking you…shifty eyes DON'T LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW!_

**HanSolo2010- **_Thanks darlin'!_

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or any of his relatives._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**- In which there is a smudge 

"Mia, hurry! The game is about to start!" Lily yelled as she, Amanda, and Melissa began heading away from the table.

"Just go ahead!" Mia ordered, and nearly jumped as a large owl landed in front of her.

'_Isn't it a little late for post?' _She thought, taking the letter from the owl and allowing it to have some of her breakfast while she read the letter. Mia's hand flew to her mouth in shock as her eyes scanned the page.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calm down, Hannah! It isn't even our game!" Violet laughed, forgetting all about Hannah and her friends waking her up so early that morning.

Violet's real name was Elizabeth, and her natural hair color was black. However, she was born a Metamorphmagus and, as purple was her favorite color, she was never seen without with hair a shocking shade of purple, and was quickly dubbed "Violet". She was slender, with toned muscles and had amazing aim. A skill that almost rivaled that of James Potter, but even she admitted that she wasn't as good as he.

"But what if they're really good? What if I look horrid in comparison?" Hannah asked, biting her lip as she walked with the other Chaser from her team.

"Look, Hannah, you're amazing. Potter put you on the team for a reason. Besides, you have to be wicked good if James compliments your chasing skills. He knows what he's talking about."

Hannah nodded, breathing deeply. Ravenclaws vs. Hufflepuff today, the next week's match would be Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

"Oh! There's the rest of the team! Let's catch up." Violet suggested, pointing ahead towards another group that consisted of James Potter (Chaser) , Sirius Black (Beater), Oscar Mansel (Beater), Pippa Wilde (Seeker), and Lalit Patil (Keeper).

Oscar, a seventh year, was muscled and well built-perfect for the position of Beater. However, his size also hindered his flying slightly. He had been known to go on special diets to prevent himself from being replaced. Despite all this, he was fairly attractive- tanned with dirty blonde hair, and dark brown eyes.

Lalit, a fifth year, was dark complected with short black hair. He wasn't extremely strong, but he was quick and had excellent reflexes. He was fairly short; barely taller than Violet (whom he was dating). He was also going to be Captain after James graduated.

Pippa, a second year, was a very small, wiry girl with skin so fair you'd think she'd burst into flames at a single ray of sunlight. Her face was dusted with freckles, and she had untameable light brown hair.

The year before, James had played Seeker after John Wood graduated, leaving both the Captain and Seeker positions open. Though it looked like Oscar would become Captain, the title was awarded to James, despite being younger. On top of that, the only decent Seeker was a year too young, so James also took that over, allowing a seventh year girl named Jessica Bell to have the position of Chaser. Now that Pippa was old enough to play, James went back to his preferred position of Chaser.

Hannah felt scared around the rest of the team, as if they were judging her all the time. Her nervousness probably stemmed from inexperience, since she hadn't flown as much as they had as a child, or trained as often, but they assured her that talent wasn't taught.

"It's about time you decided to join us, Lizzie." Lalit teased, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. Violet made a face. "Violet." She corrected, causing him to laugh.

Hannah felt a twinge of envy, and judging by the serious look on James's face, he did too.

"Well, then, we're all here. Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Mia?" Lily asked, glancing around the stands for the other girl.

"I hope she hasn't had another fainting spell…" Amanda said worriedly.

"I don't think so. The last time, it was-"

"FRANK!" Amanda yelled excitedly, pointing at the field where the players in blue robes began to enter, carrying their brooms. Lily sighed, shaking her head. Nobody was sure if she really liked Longbottom, or if this was a way to get back at Sirius, but either way, poor Frank…. He had to deal with this hyper girl.

Madame Hooch ordered the Captains of each team to shake hands, and Frank moved forward to shake the hand of the Hufflepuff Captain, a girl named Alicia Abbot.

After the handshake, both teams mounted their brooms, and the anticipation of the kick off was almost unbearable. Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and the 14 players rose upward rapidly.

"The Quaffle is taken by Fletcher, who it seems may just get a jump on the points, but no, it's now Hufflepuff's ball and excellent save by Keeper Longbottom of Ravenclaw! He's done an excellent job with his team this year, if only he could get Ms. Mansel to go out with me..."

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall…"

"Thank God he'll be graduating in two years and I'll never have to deal with this again." Minerva muttered, massaging her temples

(XD: None other than Lee Jordan's father! Poor Minerva…she has to deal with the same thing again.)

Oscar rolled his eyes. "He really does need to get away from my sister. She's been perfecting that Bat Boogey hex she saw Lily do to James last year."

This caused the entire Gryffindor Team to laugh...except for James, of course.

"Still no sign of the snitch. Oh! That must've been wicked painful for Longbottom! Hit in the shoulder by a bludger…Mansel has the Quaffle, RAVENCLAW SCORES! Brilliant girl!"

Diana Mansel grinned, despite that fact that Jordan was annoying her.

Amanda was wringing her hands nervously, and Lily thanked the heavens for the millionth time that Quidditch players weren't her type. She'd never have to worry about a boyfriend getting hurt out there on the pitch.

"Longbottom dodges another bludger, and barely blocks the Quaffle thrown by Chaser Abbot.

Fletcher has the quaffle. He passes to Mansel, and she SCORES AGAIN! 20 POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!"

"When did your sister get so good, Oscar? And why isn't she a Gryffindor?" Lalit asked, turning on the Beater. Hannah bit her lip. What if Diana had been in their house? Would she be on the team instead?

"I practiced with her over the summer, but it's true what Jordan said. Longbottom has done well with the team." Oscar explained.

"Hey, losers! We have great Chasers! We don't need her." Violet said, seeing the look on Hannah's face and giving her an assuring wink.

"Yeah! Are you saying something against our Chasers, Patil?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!…Now the Beaters on the other hand…" Oscar punched him in the arm, and Lalit laughed.

Hannah relaxed somewhat as she watched them. They weren't judging her…

"Abbot has the Quaffle, and it's STOLEN by Chaser Drummel, and WOAH! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! HE REVERSE PASSES IT TO MANSEL! They must've been working that forever, eh Longbottom?"

Frank was obviously pleased with his team, and watched as Diana took the Quaffle higher and higher into the air, followed by the three Chasers from Hufflepuff.

Diana took this moment to pass the Quaffle to Fletcher, who threw it towards the middle hoop.

"RAVENCLAW SCORES AGAIN! 50 to 10 Ravenclaw's favor. The Ol' Porskoff Ploy, eh Mansel? Beautiful, but I suppose that comes naturally to you, eh?"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor, won't happen again."

The score was 70 to 20 by the time Mia finally arrived.

"Where have you been! This match is great!" Amanda said excitedly.

"I'll tell you after the game…" Mia answered, trying to look as if she were interested in the game.

"Prongs, what are you doing?" Sirius asked, watching his friend remove his glasses and wipe the lenses for the sixth time.

"I have a smudge." He said, holding them up. Yet, the smudge remained despite the cleaning.

"Oh, give it to me…" Sirius said, taking the glasses away from his friend, and attempting to get rid of the smudge.

"SEEKER DIGGS HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" Jordan yelled, as a boy in blue robes zoomed upward, arm outstretched, followed closely by a girl in canary yellow. She was forced to swerve to avoid being hit by a bludger.

"DIGGS HAS THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS!"

The Teams landed, and, as was allowed after matches, people entered the field to either congratulate or comfort.

"That was amazing!" Amanda yelled excitedly, and threw her arms around Frank's neck, hugging him. Frank was surprised at first, then spun her around.

There was a shatter as Sirius watched this, and he looked down at James's glasses. He hadn't even been pressing down on them. They just…broke..

"Um, Prongs…"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"The smudge is gone…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Mia, spill…" Lily commanded, shutting and locking the door to the girl's dormitories.

Hannah sat on her bed, flipping casually through a book entitled "Quidditch Tactics", and Melissa sat on her own bed, hugging her pillow to her chest and listening expectantly for Mia's explanation.

Mia pulled a letter from her pocket, and held it out to Lily.

"It's a letter…from my dad." She explained softly, and both Hannah's and Lily's eyes widened.

Mia had never known her father; her mother had divorced him shortly after Mia was born.

Lily unfolded the parchment and began reading.

_Dear Amelia,_

_It's strange to write your name after sixteen years of never being able to speak to you._

_You don't know me, Amelia, but my name is Osahar Tau, and I am your father._

_I realize this must be hard for you, after living with the idea that I had no interest in you, but the truth is, Amelia, that your mother wouldn't allow it._

_I have recently come to Britain, and I have a few weeks left before I must return to Egypt. I would like to meet you soon. Please send a letter back with the owl._

_Love, _

_Your Father_

Lily looked from the letter to Mia and repeated the process. She knew that Mia had always wondered why her skin was so dark, when her mother and sister were so pale. Mia was born with blonde hair, but it grew darker with each year while the rest of her family remained fair-haired. The same with her dark eyes and those of the rest of her family.

"This is so…" Lily began, as Hannah snatched the letter from Lily and began reading.

"Strange…I know… I haven't decided if I'm going to meet him."

"You have to!" Hannah said, throwing the letter in the air. "He's your father!"

"Anybody can father a child, but he wasn't there for me… Mike was."

Mike, her mother's second husband, was the father of her two sisters.

"But he wants to, Mia! It's important."Lily agreed, and Mia looked at her with understanding. Her own father wasn't expected to live for very much longer.

"Maybe our first trip to Hogsmeade…" Mia said, sighing and picking up the letter that Hannah had thrown.

"Good… Now that that's settled, I have to stretch before lunch." Lily said, giving her friend a hug.

"Still meeting Andre, huh?" Hannah asked, returning to her book.

"Yup." Lily said, grabbing a bag full of her dance stuff. "We're meeting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room. Professor Kouba said it was okay."

"Alright Lils, take care." Hannah waved her off, and Mia crashed onto Hannah's bed, grabbing her Quidditch book. "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I am studying."

"Reading sports stuff is not studying.."

"It is too!"

Lily shook her head, leaving the room and allowing them to argue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Andre, I think I have it this time…" Lily said, wiping some small beads of sweat from her forehead and moving into second position plie.

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he moved into his beginning stance.

He offered to teach her a routine that he'd danced with another girl in Brazil, and they'd been precticing that for the past two hours.

Pirouette forward, away from Andre, who she could see move out of the corner of her eye.

He was a very good dancer, and an excellent partner.

'It's too bad that he doesn't go to Hogwarts…' 

Fouetté, Pas de Bourrée , Rond de Jambe , Fifth position, Tour en l'Air , Saute right, Saute left and Lift.

Lily loved the sensation of being lifted into the air. She felt as if she were flying. Andre's hands held her from behind, and lifted her above his head while her back curved. They held the position for a few moments, then he set her gently back on the ground. The lift was followed by a Changement, and then a Chassé, and a series of Chaînés, ending with him stopping her, and dipping her low while he lunged to the right.

Lily relaxed in this position for a moment, breathing deeply. Her face grew pink at his face being so close to her own.

Andre smiled a killer smile, and pulled her up. His left arm stayed around her, not as much for support anymore.

"You're a great dancer, Lily…" He said, pushing a piece of hair that had fallen from her ponytail away from her face.

"You too…" Lily answered, looking into his dark eyes.

The door burst open suddenly, and there stood none other than the Marauders themselves.

"Professor Kouba, I need…you…to…." James trailed off, seeing that The Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher wasn't there.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Lily snapped, her face turning an even brighter red as she pulled away from Andre.

"Evans?" He looked at her, shocked, wondering what exactly she was wearing."Who's this guy?"

Lily wished she could die right then.

'_This is bad...'_

Andre didn't wait for her to get over her embarassment. "Andre, from Cruzado Paus."

James looked him over, straightening to his full height.

'_Oh, Merlin, please let this not be happening.' _Lily thought, grabbing her jeans and pulling them on over her tights.

"James Potter, Hogwarts…" He said after a moment, looking from Andre to Lily.

"What were you doing, Evans?"

"Dancing…" She replied, too mortified to snap at him.

Sirius stood behind James, trying his best not to laugh. Remus merely shook his head.

"You dance?"

"Yes…she does." Remus said, feeling pretty bad for the redhead. "Do you know where Professor Kouba is, Lily?"

"Teacher's Lounge."Lily replied weakly.

"You knew this, Moony? And you didn't tell me?" James asked, shocked.

"I'll see you later, Andre." Lily said, wishing that her face would turn its normal color.

She was very shy about her dancing, and Potter knowing would be murder. Her secret was out.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked, and she nodded in reply. "Good." He put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Adeus."

Lily ran from the room, and Andre followed, casually passing a stupified James.

Remus shook his head, grabbing his friend's arm before he could go pummel the guy. "In Brazil its a common way for friends to say hello or goodbye. It meant nothing."

"I'll show him nothing! This is war!"

'Uh-oh…' Thought the Dog, the Wolf, and the Rat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Mr. Tau,_

_I would like to meet you on October 31st. Hogsmeade Village by my school._

_From,_

_Amelia_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Read and Review!_


	10. Chapter 10:In which there is a War

**Title-**Arrogance and Animosity

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

_**Editor- **Sotsumi ... finally..._

**Note from the Author**-Hey children…I was disappointed with the amount of reviews from that last chapter..Maybe I will get more this time? Good! Now let's begin. This chappie isn't my best sorry kids. I'm trying to kill time...

**IMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**_- I am very glad to know you're opinion…I'm kinda sad though. I never really meant for anybody to hate Andre with such passion. He's actually a good guy….you'll see…I haven't decided to kill him yet…_

**Asian-Novelist- **_Thanks for the review! Lots of people have commented on Mia..Is her power bad? I want input people! A story without outside opinions will not be good!_

**HanSolo2010- **_Wow…very gross…I feel kinda bad for Andre now…so many people hate him…_

_Thanks for the review though._

**PatronSaintOfEverythingWierd- **_Thanks for the review Luv._

**mrspadfoot4eva-**_Aw I'm sorry about you're internet! Everyone hates Andre? Well then people will like this chappie because bad thing s happen to him!_

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or any of his relatives._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 10- In which there is a War**

**War for Lily Evans : Day Five**

**Time: 1:00 pm**

**Location: Slughorn's Potions Class**

She sat with him both at lunch and at breakfast. James was about ready to take the muck that was Sirius's potion, throw it over his smug little ballet-dancing head, and pray that it would eat away at his flesh.

However, he refrained from doing so for two very good reasons.

Number one being that Lily would be very mad at him, and probably use a brilliant-yet-painful hex to get back at him for boiling away her precious partner's head.

Second, the Quidditch match was in six days, and he couldn't allow this git to ruin anything for him.

No… this war would have to be fought with strategy, with wicked plans…this was definitely a job for…Peter Pettigrew! Aka Wormtail.

Peter, though he was useless for many things, had one amazing quality; he was an expert snoop.

With or without his rat form, he could listen in on any conversation and dig up dirt on anybody.

Even with his Invisibilty Cloak, James couldn't ever truthfully say that he was a better sneak than Peter…yes….Peter would be of great use in his schemes.

"Can anyone tell me about Amortentia?" Slughorn asked, glancing around expectantly, but only finding two people with their hands up: Snape and Lily.

"Ms. Evans?"

"Amortentia is a love potion, the most powerful at that. Its steam rises in spirals and it has a distinct mother-of-pearl sheen…"

"Good work, Ms. Evans. 15 points for Gryffindor for your answer. Amortentia…" He began, stepping aside revealing a cauldron full of the potion that Lily had just decribed, "is indeed a love potion, but, I might add, the effects are similar to obsession... Now everyone take a big whiff and tell me the distinct smell." Slughorn said.

The strong scent of apples and broom polish filled James's nose and Lily's hand shot straight into the air, once more followed by Snape.

"Ms. Evans?"

"The smell is different to each person. For me, it's new leather, and rain, but for my friend Amanda it's ginger, and strawberries."

There was another scent coming from the potion that was very familiar for Lily, but since she couldn't quite place it, she didn't mention it aloud.

"Correct again, Ms. Evans. Another 15 points. I would like you all to write a two page essay on the properties, effects, and your own personal scent of the Amortentia. Due tomorrow."

There were some groans all around, but they were cut short as class ended.

"Wormtail," James hissed, grabbing the boy by the arm and pulling him away from the crowd of students that milled out of the classroom.

"Ack! Prongs, what is it?" Peter squeaked in surprise.

"I need you to do me a favor…"

After enlisting Peter to spy on the enemy, James met with his general to review plans for Andre's destruction.

"Any ideas yet, Padfoot?" James asked, pacing the common room. Sirius pulled out several scolls and tossed them onto the table.

"Several…"

"You two are sad, you know that?" Remus said, causing them both to turn and look at him.

"You know, Moony, you could help us plot… I need a second general."

"I want no part of this…"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**War for Lily Evans : Day Seven**

**Time: 5:00 am**

**Location: Gryffindor Common Room.**

The Phantom dream woke again, and the frustration of not being able to see this guy's face began, once again, to eat at her.

This guy caused her heart to beat like a rabbit's, and no matter how much her friends teased her, she was attracted to this guy.

She plopped down on the couch in the common room and began to read over her essay for Muggle Studies again.

"Lily…" A distant voice called. Lily looked around, but there wasn't anybody in the room with her. She turned her gaze back towards the paper and continued reading until the voice, a little louder this time, said her name.

"LILY!"

The red head glanced around again but found that she was alone.

"Up here…"

Lily looked up and saw Andre duct-taped to the ceiling.

"Oh Merlin!" She yelled, standing up on the couch. "How did you get up there?"

"I woke up like this. I've been yelling for hours..."

"Okay, just stay right there. I'll go get my wand and get you down, okay?"

"Alright…"

Lily ran upstairs to grab her wand and found it sitting on the bed side table. When she returned to the common room, Andre, of course, hadn't moved.

"Alright." Lily rolled up her sleeves and waved her wand, but nothing happened.

"Uh oh…"

"And Patil continues the double eight loop. POTTER SCORES! Gryffindor 70 Slytherin 10. This is a sad day for the green and silver, let me tell you. Potter has done excellent with the team and who is this new Chaser, Hannah Breton? Is she a find or what? The team has been needing her."

Her face was so bright a red you could see it from the stands.

"Flint has the quaffle. He passes it and it's intercepted by Potter, who is now flanked by the other two Chasers to form the Hawkshead Attacking formation. They mean business!"

Sirius and Oscar flew close towards a bludger and hit it at the same time, sending it toward the Slytherin Keeper, hitting him square in the shoulder.

"A DOPPLEBEATER DEFENCE! Weren't expecting that from Black and Mansel, were you, you slimy…"

"JORDAN!"

"Potter passes over Flint's head to Breton. She's about to throw and- THAT IS NOT LEGAL!"

A Slytherin Beater by the name of Pucey flew by Hannah and hit her square in the face with his bat. The quaffle slipped from her fingers and spun through the air. James caught it and threw it through the hoop before Madame Hooch blew the whistle.

"Foul! Gryffindor gets a shot."

James manuvered close to Hannah, who was clutching her nose, her hands were covered in blood.

"You okay, Breton?" He asked, and she nodded. "Let me see it." He said, gently pulling her hands away from her nose. As it came into view, he made a face. "Yeah…it's broken. Madame Pomfrey will fix it up, though. Do you think you can last for this shot and another minute?" Hannah nodded.

"WILDE! CATCH THE SNITCH ASAP!" James yelled, flying back to his position

She made the shot, giving Gryffindor 90, and no more than 30 seconds after, Pippa caught the snitch.

"VICTORY FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

"Party in the common room!"

"Potter, you get Andre down right now!" Lily commanded, after forcing her way through the crowd of people around the team.

"Andre? What do you mean?" He asked, almost looking genuinely confused.

Lily pointed up, and Sirius began to laugh. It had been his idea.

"I have nothing to do with it." James said with a slight smile.

The tape finally decided to let go and Andre fell from the ceiling onto the couch.

"Darn… he was supposed to fall on the floor" James muttered.

Lily glared and headed toward Andre, wondering why she could smell that unrecognizable scent from the Amortentia.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**War for Lily Evans : Day Eleven.**

**Time: 12:00 pm.**

**Location: Defense against the Dark arts class room.**

"Andre?" Lily asked, as the boy entered the class room dressed for their dance practice. His hair had been buzzed short, and on the back of his head, cut even shorter, were the words "Gay Pride".

"Yeah I know. Horrible, isn't it? No matter what I do, the hair won't grow back. I have to go around with it this short…"

Lily growled. "Potter…."

"Peter, what are you doing?" James asked, seeing their friend huddled in a corner.

"Can't find dirt…..He's too..perfect..sneaking has failed…" He repeated over and over, rocking back and forth in a fetal position. James turned away, praying that he wouldn't end up crazy like that.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**War for Lily Evans : Day Twenty-one**

**Time: 6:00am.**

**Location: Common Room.**

"Guess what!" Lily said excitedly, pouncing onto the couch where Mia and Hannah sat.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Andre and I are going to the ball together! Isn't it wonderful!"

"Ha! Remus owes me money!" Mia said, grinning.

"What?" Lily asked blinking

"Nothing…." Mia said, not wanting her friend to know about all the bets.

"Where's Amanda? I have to tell her!"  
"Studying with Frank again. You can't keep those two apart anymore.It's really starting to get to Sirius." Hannah explained with a sigh.

"We will figure out who it is you like, Han." Mia said, reminding her of the challenge.

"Sure you will…Woah…"

The other two girls turned to see what Hannah was looking at, and Andre descended the stairs. His skin and hair were completely purple.

"This is not cool…" He said, while Hannah and Mia laughed.

"That's it!" Lily snapped. "Mia, Hannah…I'm calling another girl's night in two days"

"Woohoo! I can't wait till Friday!" Hannah cheered.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mia stood in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, covered in blood from head to toe. Figures in dark cloaks circled around her, pressing in closer and closer. Mia's throat closed and she couldn't breathe. She pounded against one of the cloaked people, and they grabbed her. She saw the gleam of a knife and screamed. "NOOOOO!"

Amelia sat up in bed. Amanda was sitting on the bed beside her. "Are you okay, Mia?" She asked worriedly.

Mia looked around and pushed her dark hair out of her eyes. "I ...I think so..."

Amanda nodded and moved back to her own bed. Something was not right. This was the third time Mia had been screaming about the forest while she slept...

_'I'll figure it out later...'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Like I said not my best but I'm not sure what I wanted to do. The ball will be coming up in the next three chappies I think I want to speed this up so I can get to the action parts!_


	11. Chapter 11: In which there are socks

**Title-**Arrogance and Animosity

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

_**Editor- **Sotsumi ... finally..._

**Note from the Author**-I am so sorry for my lack of posting. I have really really bad writer's block right now and I don't know how to get rid of it….Also I have had a lot of school work. I have been so busy you would not believe.

**An Aspiring Author- **The ball happens soon

**HanSolo2010- **_I am so glad you liked the Gay pride bit Han. Thanks for the review luv._

**PatronSaintOfEverythingWierd- **_I'm sorry you hate Andre so much…. you are right it would be funny but no pranking isn't his style._

**mrspadfoot4eva-**_You assume so many things correctly…but is this one of them?? That si for me to know and for you to decide!_

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or any of his relatives._

Chapter 11- Hogsmeade

"So what do you think of this?" Amanda asked causing the girls to turn around and look at the dress she held up for their opinion. It was pink…Lily actually despised pink because of the fact it clashed horribly with her hair but it would look nice on Amanda.

"Nice…who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm going as Snow White and Frank is Prince Charming…" Amanda said blushing slightly but there was an obvious smugness to her voice. She was glad to be going with him.

"I can't find the right thing for Christine…" Lily sighed. The theme for the dance was chosen by the girls from the Salem Witches Academy who wanted to celebrate "American Style."

Because of this the robes shop in Hogsmeade was stocked full of costumes and it was full of girls and their boyfriends they'd dragged along. Frank was lucky though, Amanda was nice. "So you and Andre are going as Raoul and Christine?"

"Mhm…he wanted to be Phantom but…well…."

"That's your special guy yeah I know.." Amanda said with a laugh as she grabbed Frank's costume and headed off to pay for it.

Lily was now alone and hummed softly flicking through the rack.

"I don't know about Andre but I think you would look great in this." Lily rolled her eyes recognizing the voice and turned around to face James. The weather had been getting gradually colder in the recent weeks and it showed from the small snowflakes clinging to James's jet black hair. Despite her disdain for him the dress he held was beautiful even though it wasn't what she'd planned.The bodice was black with white off the shoulder sleeves with a blood red rose it the middle of the neck line. The skirt was a golden yellow that trailed on the ground with a greenish shawl slug around the waist.

"What makes you think I'd wear this?" She said pretending that she didn't like it.

"You're Christine right?"

Lily was shocked at the fact he knew. "Yes…"

"Well think of this as the Don Juan dress." James said and a grin formed on his face as she fingered the skirt obviously in love with the dress.

"You can have it if you go with me."

Lily snorted and dropped the material in disgust. "Pig…"

James shrugged worth a shot he turned to leave her and hung the dress on the rack.

Lily waited until he was gone before she snatched the dress off the rack.

A girl from Ravenclaw named Alexandra Byrne passed by and saw the dress. "That's pretty Lily. Who are you dressing up as?"

"Christine, from Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh cool! I assume that's the Don Juan Triumphant dress?"

Lily sighed and nodded. What was up with people talking about that? _'I suppose I should go see the play now.'_

"Cool. I like it! Phantom of the Opera is one of my favorite books." She grinned and skipped away. (( Author's Note: For those of you who don't know Alexandra Byrne is the costume designer for the PotO teehee I thought it would be cool if she had inspiration from Lily..))

'_Or I could just read the book…'_

Lily thought sighing wondering why it had never occurred to her before.

* * *

Mia sat alone in the Three Broom Sticks…well not alone but she sat alone at a table.

Her friends offered a million times to come with her and wait but she had to do this alone. A million questions ran through her head. What if he didn't like her? Or what if he was horrible? She wrung her wool gloves underneath the table top biting into her lip to the point where it almost bled.

"You alright honey?" Madame Rosmerta asked her expression sympathetic.

Amelia forced a smile. "Yes I am. Thank you."

Madame Rosmerta nodded patting her shoulder and walked off to help some other people who'd just entered.

Amelia sighed. _'I guess he's not coming…' _She was about to get up when the door opened blowing in snow and a man wrapped in a heavy coat.

He shut the door forcefully and the wind died down. He was a good foot taller than her with curlyish long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had dark skin that contrasted with the pure snow outside and brown eyes.

Her heart sped up and knew who he was because she saw herself in his face.

He smiled sadly. "Amelia?" The name was a question from a man who had never seen her before in hisl life.

Tears stung Amelia's eyes and her vice caught in her throat. She nodded sniffing back tears and smiled back at him laughing slighly.

"I go by Mia actually." She said finding her voice.

"Mia…" He said testing out the word and found it good.

'_I don't care what he calls me I just want him here.'_

She got up from the table and her met her halfway across the wooden floor and she embraced him tighly tears she'd tried to hold at bay slid down her cheeks.

"I'm s-so gl-lad you're here."

* * *

Hannah stood in the Gladrags Wizardwear shop looking at colorful socks displayed on the wall and saw a pair with different sized and colored book all over them and on the bottom was written "Reading is true Magic" Hannah laughed. "I have got to get these for Amelia. They are right up her alley."

"Crazy socks make good christmas presents."

Hannah turned upon hearing the voice and saw Sirius behind her inspecting the wall of socks as well.

"Are you serious?"

Sirius smiled. "Actually yes I am, but what I mean tis they're not expensive, they're thoughtful and practical. I get a pair for Moony every year. He adores them."

((Sorry Guys I couldn't resist the pun…))

Hannah smiled "I suppose I was going to get these for Mia."

Sirius read them and nodded. "I got a pair like that for Remus last year."

Hannah laughed. "Great minds eh? Well I'm supposed to go meet my friends back at The Three Broomsticks now. I'll see you at Quidditch practice."

* * *

_Sorry it's so short guys I wanted to get something up before I was ripped apart by wild beasts._


	12. Chapter 12 In which the Ball Begins

**Title-**Arrogance and Animosity

_**Author-**IvyCreed6_

_**Editor- **Sotsumi ... finally..._

**Note from the Author**-I am so sorry for my lack of posting. I have really really bad writer's block right now and I don't know how to get rid of it….Also I have had a lot of school work. I have been so busy you would not believe.

**queenofthefairies – **_Yes she has wonderful taste and yes there is a dash of grease. For flavor ya know?XD_

**An Aspiring Author- **_Don't' worry this chappie should be very long_

**HanSolo2010- **_Mhm I'm glad you like it!_

**alainn-chaser**- _Yay a newbie!!! I'm so glad you liked it!_  
**mrspadfoot4eva-**_I got your pm. I just had so much going on. The ball begins in this chappie._

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or any of his relatives._

Chapter 12- In which the Ball begins

* * *

"_Any questions you've always wanted answered?"_

_Amelia laughed. "Oh yeah I have several."_

_Osahar motioned for her to speak. "The please ask away."_

"_Your name is Osahar and judging by your appearance does that mean I'm Eg-"_

"_Egyptian? Yes you are half Egyptian. Amelia Nefertari Tau Weller."_

"_Nefertari?" Amemlia asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes, Your middle name. It means The most beautiful."_

"_My mother always said it mean Nancy."_

" _Well that is the name we gave you at your birth." He said with a shrug._

"_Okay then…Do I have any siblings from you?"_

_He shook his head. "I haven't met another woman yet."_

"_Why did you leave me?" Amelia asked too nervous to look straight in her father's eyes._

_She heard a heavy sigh from across the table, one that was full of pain and sadness._

"_Mia…you have to believe that this wasn't easy for me or for your mother. She wanted a normal life with children who had two parents who loved each other. I work for Gringotts in Egypt your mother and I married young out of school and during the time I was away we…." His words trailed off letting silence settle._

"_You grew apart?" Amelia offered looking up at him._

_He nodded slowly. "Before you were born she told me about George Weller. They worked together and while I was gone…" He looked as if trying to choose his words carefully._

"_They developed a relationship."_

"_She was having an affair." Amelia added darkly. All this time her mother had made it out like her father was the bad guy._

_Osahar grabbed her hand. "Yes, but there is one thing I know you are my daughter no matter what happened while I was gone I know that."_

_Amelia swallowed hard a lumped forming in her throat. "I know…."_

"_And you must believe that I have wanted to see you. Now that you're about to come of age I want you to know it's your choice on whether or not I can be in your life."_

_Amelia locked eyes with him. They looked so much alike everything about herself she could see in him something she'd always longed to see in her mother but couldn't._

"_I want to see you again…"_

Amelia was drawn from her thoughts as a hand clamped onto her shoulder.

"Mia you okay?"

Amelia looked up at Lily and smiled. "I'm great."

"Did he show up?"

Amelia nodded and Lily returned the smile hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too…"

"Hey it's a love fest! Why did you start before I got here?" Amanda asked entering with Frank.

"Because you and Frank were having a private love fest behind GladRags." Hannah teased walking up brushing snow out of her hair.

Amanda stuck her tongue out at Hannah while Frank merely blushed red.

"Well we're supposed to be heading back up to the Castle now. Mia you'd better go get a costume before it closes."

"I won't take long. My dad gave me an idea."

* * *

Lily stood before the mirror adjusting her costume and inspecting her hair. She'd taken forever to curl it at everything.

"Lils you look so beautiful." Hannah said coming up behind her the red cape she wore swishing.

Lily smiled. "You look adorably dangerous, Han."

Han looked down at her Little Red Riding Hood costume and shrugged. "I like it… It's Little Red who can kick butt." She agreed holding up the "blood- covered" axe that went along with the costume.

"Hey has anybody seen Mia?" Amanda asked appearing in her pink Snow White dress.

She'd put her dark black hair in an elaborate twist with creamy light pink pearls pinned in.

"Oh 'Manda you look beautiful." Lily said looking at her friend who blushed.

"I hope Frank likes it."

"Like it? Frank won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Hannah agreed grinning.

"Mia!" Lily clalled seconds later She poked her head out the bathroom door.

"Go on down stairs without me okay? This costume is complicated."

"Need help?"

"Nope!" Then she disappeared again.

* * *

"Wormtail hurry up!" Sirius called his cape was similar to that of Hannah's except instead of a dress beneath it he wore gladiator armor.

When getting the costume he declared himself. "Emperor of Mischief."

This did not bode well to Remus.

"Hey Moony where's your costume?" Sirius asked as Remus, who was indeed wearing a werewolf costume, approached.

"You're hilarious Padfoot, a real riot." Remus answered calmly.

"Love the irony." James said nodding.

Peter entered the room without a costume.

"Wormtail what have you been doing all this time? Where is your costume?"

"I don't know what I should be…" He answered with a whimper.

Sirius and James exchanged glances.

"Oh we have some ideas…"

* * *

The Great Hall glittered with hundereds of carved pumpkins and spider webs covered the walls. The lights around the dance floor were dimmed slightly making the castle look

Even creepier than usual.

At the top os the swooping stair case the lights were on.

Lily looked at a group of giggling girls who were meeting up with a group of guys, whom she assumed were their dates. Her emerald eyes scanned the crowd at the bottom of the stairs looking for Andre.

"Oh here's Frank, I'll see you girls later!" Amanda waved goodbye as Frank, looking extremely charming in his Prince costume came and took her arm.

"Shall we go Milady?"

Amanda grinned. "Yes, let's." She replied and they slowly walked down the stairs together. Lily watched her for a bit before Hannah left after seeing Violet and several other Quidditch players.

Lily sighed looking around for Andre.

'_Where could he be?' _She thought glancing around, finally after waiting for a few more minutes Lily went down the stairs alone. When she reached the bottom she was nearly knocked over by somebody sliding down the stair rail.

"Hey watch where you're- Oh Hi Andre." She smiled.

Andre was breathless. "Sorry I was late." He offered his arm. "Ready?"

"As ready as ever."

They walked through the crowd and headed to the dance floor.

The teachers sat at the tallest table each with their own costume.

Dumbledore was wearing a huge ten gallon hat and was decked out in cowboy clothes with the usual amused glint in his eye he seemed to watch her walk by.

In McGonagall's seat sat a striped cat with an odd rectangular pattern around her yellow eyes.

Professor Kouba had taken halloween to an extreme and was dressed in the most gruesome costume she had ever seen. ((When later asked about it he said that he was his mother-in-law.))

Slughorn was dressed as none other than Dumbledore himself, however the effect was slightly creepy on him.

"Do you want to dance?" Andre asked drawing her attention away from the Teachers.

"Hm? Oh yes I would." She responded catching a glimpse of Amanda and Frank dancing.

Lily wasn't the only one who noticed it. Sirius sat by the Gryffindor table watching Amanda and Frank dance. She was smiling and seemed so happy.

'_That could be me out there with her…' _The glass a girl was holding next to him exploded as he stormed away from the table.

* * *

Melissa, who dressed as Marilyn Monroe, had signed up to decorate earlier and now sat enjoying the dance her foot swaying to the beat of the music.

James, dressed in a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket sat next to her and smiled. "It looks nice… You did the decorations?"

"Yes I did, thanks." She looked at him cautiously but took the compliment.

They sat in silence for a little while.

"Do- you…I mean wanna…um…"

Melissa looked at him raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you wanna…." He looked nervous.

"Dance?" She inquired.

"Yeah…" He answered sheepishly.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"You're alone too?" Hannah asked sitting at the table next to the werewolf Remus.

"Yeah, I'm not big on the date thing. I was surprised when Sirius and James didn't bring one either."

"They seem to be the type to go alone. Sirius because girls would jump each other and well…James seems the Stag type."

Remus looked at Hannah with wide eyes and then realized she didn't mean his animal form. "Especially because Lily wouldn't go with him…" He added.

Hannah nodded looking out at the crowd and was shocked upon seeing James and Melissa dancing.

"That's odd…."

* * *

Amelia took a deep breath at the top of the staircase and gulped.

She wasn't accustomed to wearing this sort of thing and was nervous about what people would think.

'_Funny I never used to care…'_

"Mia?" She turned hearing somebody call her name.

She turned to see a seventh year Hufflepuff boy that always used to tease her in second year.

"Wow…you look." He was speechless at the white linen dress she wore that exposed her shoulders and hugged her curves intimately and fanned out at the bottom permitting movement. She wore golden sandles with laces that twisted up to her knees and a thick gold necklace adorned her neck. Instead of braiding her hair she'd left it down and it had remained wavy from the braid that she'd had in it earlier that day.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said trying not to blush as she descended the stairs.

* * *

Yay everything starts coming together!!!!


End file.
